Maidens of Zodiac
by fanofathousand
Summary: Drago is back and is now after 12 young women with great powers. Jackie must save them, but Kaura and her 2 new friends think he's the villain. Will Kaura learn the truth, save herself and those she loves or will she be consumed by revenge? OC/MC Cobra
1. Drago's Return

Drago Returns

Time:

Less that a week after Drago was banished

Setting:

San Francisco, Uncles Antique Shop and home of Jackie Chan and his family

Characters:

Jackie Chan – archaeologist

Jade Chan: Jackie's 11-year-old niece

Uncle: Jackie's uncle and chi wizard

Tohru: friend to the Chan's, newly qualified chi wizard

The Story:

Read on…

Jackie Chan leaned back in his chair, his eyes closed and hands behind his head, relaxed and truly content. He took a deep breath in and a deeper breathe out, he opened one eye to take a look around the shop, there was Uncle handling the antiques, Tohru dusting them and Jade on the stairs with her video game completely bored out of her mind. This is his family; this is the Chan's.

Thanks to Jackie Chan and his family, the world was saved!

After all the fighting and travelling, finally all the ancient evils of the old world are now trapped within the Demon Netherworld, including Shendu the fire demon and his son Drago.

Nothing a lot has changed really, except for Tohru now being a full fledge Chi wizard and now studying more advance spells but still helping around the shop, Strike-master Ice and his gang have been sent to a high security detention centre and Captain Black, along with most of section 13, are still cleaning up the mess that Drago made.

Other than that everything was pretty normal, which was perfect to Jackie who was more relieved that anyone that his last battle was now just a memory to be forgotten. He was sure that now he could live a perfectly normal life again.

BORING!!! And so not true!

In the Netherworld Shendu's family of demon sorcerers had finally caught up with him and his son and had him now surrounded all with faces twisted with violent rage and annoyance.

"You have failed yet again Drago," Tso Lan said, although his voice was calm and his posture was straight his was plainly as furious as his brothers and sisters.

"Yeah?" Drago shouted back angrily, "Well I wouldn't have if this old gecko didn't get in my way," he shot an evil glare in Shendus direction. Naturally Shendu wasn't willing to take such disrespect, least of all from his own son.

"Don't dare accuse me of betrayal, boy!" Shendu bellowed spewing fire from his mouth at Drago who missed thanks to the wings provided by the sky demon chi within him.

"Enough!" Tang Zu ordered, "you've both failed us to many times and now you both shall suffer for your incompetents. Drago!" tang Zu pointed his claw at the young demon. "You do not deserve our chi."

Fear began to show in Dragos red eyes as he backed away in defiance, but then his eyes opened wider with sudden realisation. An idea.

"Wait!" he beseeched, " I know who can free you!" but it was no good, they wouldn't listen and in a flash of green light he began to float, his twisted and turned in agony as his monstrous form shifted and cracked, they had stripped Drago of his powers, now he was left with only his own fire demon powers and his smaller, less grotesque form. As the green light faded Drago dropped down onto the large rock with a thud.

"You will do well to keep your lying tongue behind you teeth, otherwise I'd be tempted to rip it out myself!" Bai Tsa hissed, "all the portals are closed, no one nor object outside this world can release us now."

Sore from the extraction spell, and the fall, Drago slowly raised to his feet, once gaining his balance he looked up to the Sorcerers. "No one you say. What about the Maidens of Zodiac?"

Silence fell for everyone was to shock to speak, which was good.

_Now I have their attention_ Drago thought.

"Shendu, your son has lost his senses!" Tso Lan pointed to Drago.

"Did fighting the Chan's damage your brain? They were our enemies then and they will be our enemies now!" Po Kong shook her fat head vehemently.

"And with far better reason," Hsi Wu agreed perching on Po Kang's shoulder like a parrot.

"After all the centuries, all the years of reincarnation they won't remember any, even if they do they can't do anything but what I say, if I get to them first there'll be no problems. Also I was never banished here by the immortals like you so there is still a strong chance I can leave, all I ask for is your help in a spell to get me back to earth."

The seven demons talked amongst themselves, after a moment they came to an agreement.

"We can not trust what you say, but we seem to have no alternative, you will be sent back to earth, "Shendu declared," but be warned, do not dare fail us again!" he then joined his siblings in the circle around Drago and started reciting a incantation, Drago closed his eyes and join the chanting. As they continued a small red speck appeared high above Drago, it began to grow bigger in size, it kept growing and growing until it was a giant ball, sparking with red energy, suddenly it dropped down onto Drago and engulfed him but he didn't move or try to resist it, he just kept chanting. The ball then began to shrink and Drago inside too, smaller and smaller and smaller until when it reached the size of a marble it exploded and faded away.

Opening his eyes Drago squinted at the sight of the sun, he looked around, no one was there only a small flock of pigeon in the sky and on the roof of the building, he could hear the sound of traffic in the background, he could remember, he was back in the stadium that he was banished from by Chan.

He clenched his fists and let out a snarl from the sheer memory, they had truly interfered for the last time. He started walking towards the exit, "This time," he growled," Chan's finished."


	2. Back in Business

Meanwhile at uncles antiques shop ever thing was roughly back to normal.

"Jade, aren't you glad that we don't have to worry about Drago anymore?" Jackie was.

"Sort of, its just so boring not having bad guys to fight".

"And a good thing to," uncle interrupted from the book shelf in the back room, "no more demons means I am finally rid of the bad demon chi and…"

Bleep, bleep, Jackie's cell phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Jackie, we got a problem, I think you'll find it very interesting," it was Captain Black and he sounded very serious…

Back at Section 13 Captain Black gave his friends a small greeting then lead them to the surveillance room. He pressed some buttons around the screen, "this tape is from the detention centre we put Strike-master Ice and his cronies, it was taken last night, you better watch closely; it goes by pretty fast."

Ice, DJ Fist and MC Cobra, where in three small cells with small windows in the door, no one was in the cameras sight. One minute everything in silent and still the next a fire busted surrounded the place and blinded the cameras sight, once it died down they could see that the doors to the three cells were opened with no one left inside.

"We've got no leads on who broke them out," he added.

"Well whoever busted them out had to have been dumber that mud," Jade budded in, "pizza-face and his buds are so useless."

Ignoring Jade, Jackie and captain black continued their discussion

"We've also picked up fire related disturbances in the west of Babylonia, if Ice is involve its probably something you should consider looking in to."

"Sure thing CB," this time Jackie and Captain Black did look at Jade, who was beaming with self confidence, "you get the jet ready and we'll do the rest."

"*Sigh* Jade you are not coming, you are staying here," and before Jade could reply he added sternly, "and no excuses."

Jades only response was her trademark sulk.

Soon Jackie, Uncle, Tohru and Captain Black were on the jet to Babylonia, and whilst Jackie was putting his bag in the over-head-locker did he find that Jade had once again disobeyed him.

"Hi Jackie," Jade cooed innocently.

"Jade I thought I said," he slumped back into his seat, "oh why do I even bother?"

"Ok Jackie," she climbed out, "we're almost at the location," Captain Black called from the cockpit, "prepare for landing."

Upon landing in Babylon a witness from a local village escorted the team to the source of the alarm, an entire market place, burned to the ground, the air was thick with smoke and despair. "They went that way," the old man stretched out his arm, "Towards the ruins." They walked to the ruins as directed, when they got there, there was another trail of fire and sot leading away from the ruins and into a cave, it was a temple door decorated with many carvings of people and words, it looked like the door was broken into by an incredible force, clearly beyond the strength of any mere man. From the door there was a long spiral stone staircase going down into the earth. Down and down they went until eventually they saw torch like up ahead inside some sort of ancient chamber. Inside the chamber was a large round room with torches hung around the walls, which were also covered with inscriptions. Along the walls was a display of life-size statues carved into the forms of the twelve most beautiful young women in patterned robes, make-up to shun the most amazing model and coifed hair with their own original style. They were like queens or goddesses.

"Um," uncle rubbed his chin, "there's something about these markings," he left the group to get a closer look at the walls on his own.

The statues were standing tall with their hands held out holding perfectly cut gems and Drago was stealing them one by one and putting the gems in a bag.

"Drago!" everyone gasped, alerting Ice and his pals to appear from behind the statues with smug expressions painted on their faces.

"Ah Jackie Chan. You didn't honestly think I'd be staying down with Shendu forever, did you?" he chuckled in his sinister way.

"No, but you're going back there, along with any demons you've brought with you," captain black ran up and jumped in an attempt to kick Drago away from the statue, but DJ Fist knocked him out the way first sending Black back on his back.

"Yo baldy, we got bigger fish to fry," Ice mocked with a snigger.

Almost immediately a war broke out between the two groups, Drago continued to load the gems into the bag while ice and the others acted as a diversion, Jackie tried to get close to Drag but Ice was making it almost impossible, Tohru and Black fought against the other two teens but Jade was nowhere to be seen and Uncle was still looking at the wall carvings, then his body went weak and his face became pale and lifeless as if he'd seen a ghost.

The battle was lengthy, Ice had Jackie down and was about to deliver the final blow but then Jade jumped down from one of the pillars around the walls and kicked Ice off his feet, finally it all came to an end, " I got the rocks, lets go!" Drago ordered, in a puff of fire and smoke the villains were gone.

"Uncle!" Jackie walked up to Uncles who was still slightly petrified, "we need to leave know. If Dragos back then he must have brought the other demons with him."

Uncle, having broken out of his trance, casually turned to his nephew and struck Jackie on the head.

"DEMONS ARE NOT IMPORTANT. These inscriptions are." He waved his hand over the wall behind him. "Some of the writing is Babylonian but the rest is in ancient Chinese. It speaks of a legendry battle between the demon sorcerers and the priestesses known as the Maiden of Zodiac."

"The Maiden of Zodiac?" Jackie repeated.

Uncle turned back to the wall and began to read. " Thousands of years ago it was believed that the western world was protected by 12 very powerful priestesses, 12 sisters to be precise, each with the power to control the element that they represented and a pure heart that could not be tainted by evil. The demon sorcerers grew jealous of them and dreamed of expanding their dominion across the entire world; they declared war on the west. The battle went on for days until finally the west had fallen. The sorcerers then cursed the sisters, taking away their power and there immortality, turning them mortal, but with their last ounce of magic they were able to weaken the curse, instead of dying after one life they would lie dormant in reincarnated forms of 12 young women until they would be brought back to power, were they would take back the world they protected and smite all those who betrayed them."

"But uncle," said Jade, "if the demons were their enemies then why does Drago want to get involved with them?"

"Uncle getting to that. For the curse to be lifted the 12 reincarnations must come together at the spot the Maidens had fallen, I believe that since Drago is a demon he may know where that was. What he plans to do after they are released…I don't know."

"One more thing," he walked over to one of the statues, a woman in dark red robes, with a curl in the trail like a scorpions tail, her hair was shorter than the others which was styled to look thin and sharp tipped and her face wore an expression of fiery determination. Uncle rested a hand in the statues empty, cupped palms. "The jewels are sacred, a spell was put on them to track the Maidens," he quickly turned to Jackie, "Why did you let teenage demon take sacred gems!"

Jackie hung his head in despair.

"Ah one more thing," uncle seemed to of had an epiphany, "since the maidens are mortal their vessels' hearts are vulnerable to Dragos evil. We need to find a way to find them before Drago does."

"I guess this means we're back in business," Jade added.

Jackie shook his head, "Bad Day," and he knew it was going to get a lot worse.


	3. Fish out of UK

After hours of research uncle and Tohru were able to make locator spells for each of the Maidens of Zodiac by using jewels taken out of some of the antiques.

and already one of the gems, an aquamarine pendant, began to glow like a star, a maiden was revealing herself, from the shining light a young woman faded into the gem, she was wearing a light blue, long trailing dress with layered straps hanging off her shoulders, the sleeves were large and the insides could easily be seen, they were purple, she wore a green sash around her waist as well, the whole thing looked like a kimono, she had long black hair with a straight fringe which parted down the middle and a small gold tiara with dark blue gems in it, her hair was tied with a light blue ribbon at the small of her back. Her face was covered with pure white makeup with blue/green slashes on her cheeks from her eyes to her chin like tears or long eye lashes, blue/ purple eye shadow and small purple dots above her eye brows. She was smiling shyly and on the back of her hand was a black tattoo of the zodiac sign Pisces; she was Pisces.

She began to fade away again and in her stead was a map of Europe. They were going back to England.

in England Drago and the boys were outside a girls secondary school in a large town in the Lincolnshire and according to Drago, hot on the girls trail.

"ok the rock says she's here, fan out and find her" he order pointing to the main building.

"Dog, that's gonna be a problem," Ice pointed out as the bell ran and the students began to pour out the doors. They suddenly retreated behind the gate.

"Um, d what do we do now?" Ice asked while looking as all the girls started run out the building, talking and laughing. The Gem started to glow brighter as a group of older girls got onto a a yellow bus with the words "Fowler" on the side.

"Making myself look more presentable" he morphed his body to look like a regular teenage guy, he was surprisingly good looking with black hair and muscles but he still retained his dangerous aura. a boy from the school next door to the girls' can around the corner to wait for his friends by the gate, Drago knocked him out and stole his school jumper.

"get on the bus," he said pushing his way through the crowd.

"Oi!" the Bus driver, a fat, balding man with a goatee called to the boys," where's your passes?"

"Right here old man!" Ice then viciously knocked the mans head against the wheel. the driver groaned in pain.

"Now Drive!" Drago snarled and the driver, scare out his wits he forgot about the others getting on and slammed the bus into drive.

Drago then turned his attention to the girls and boys in the seats behind him, some were surprised by his actions and others were whispering gossip.

he looked up and down the seats, a bunch of second year boys were looking through a car magazine, trying not to look at Drago. The final year students sat at the back talking amongst themselves and looking at him ocasionally with supicision.

Bingo.

on the left side, the seat above the back wheel, looking out the muddy, grotty window with earphones in both ears looking uninterested or at least trying to avoid any conflict. a final year student, and a quiet one from the look of it. She was wearing the same dull dark green jumper and black trousers as all the other girls were, except for the striped button up shirt and a black coat which hid her figure, she had long black hair put up in a messy bun with loose hairs around her ears and her face which she tucked behind her ears. she was wearing thin black rim glasses but took them off and put them in her rucksack just as drago go on the bus revealing royal blue eyes framed with fading mascara and dark marks from a late night and a long day at school. her skin was pretty pale from the lack of sunlight during the winter months but she had a light rosy glow under the thin, rushed layer of foundation on her cheeks and a slightly darker shade on her small lips. she didn't look very comfortable sitting on the back wheel seat, her legs were cross and were pressed against the back of the seat in front, her rucksack was slumped beside her leg with the strap around her foot to stop it from falling down into the aisle. Judging by her legs drago could tell that she was tall, no were near as tall as him but still she was tall in her own way.

drago strutted down the aisle and sat down beside her, trapping her against the window, "hi there," he said softy looking down on her, she looked at him briefly then looked away again in nervousness, " what's wrong, I'm not gonna bite ya." she caught a look from Ice, fist and cobra then turned her head slightly so that he could hear her.

"You're Americans?" she asked timidly, but not like a scared 5 year old.

"Yeah, what gave us away?" he replied, shifting closer to her which made her feel more uncomfortable so she shifted away slightly.

"your acsent. you been here long?"

"just arrived actually" _not much on small talk are you?_

"welcome to the UK," she really wanted the conversation to end but she was polite enough, or smart enough, to try and end it on good terms.

"we're not staying, we need to find a very important person before someone else does."

"any luck?"

"she's close, really close."

as the bus came to a stop she quickly got up and slid pass Drago and then the other boys to get off. the boys were about to get off to follow her but drago grabbed them by the collars and yanked them off their feet.

"dont!" he growled.

"but d, we'll lose her." ice said confused

"no we wont, i got it all figure out."

* * *

she stepped of the bus and quickly walked down the road in a hurry before she looked back to see the bus drive away out of the village.

_well that was different. it's about time someone got them to shut up, i'm just sorry it wasnt me._ she thought smiling a little,_ who were those guys. who was he? he was kinda good looking, his freinds werent bad either. oh well thats the last time i'm ever gonna see them. _upon that conclusion she turned round and made her way through the empty street to her house.

she got to the end of the street and there was a two story house made with red bricks and a white door. a small hedge was growing around the driveway, there were no cars which, to her, meant her father wasnt home yet from town.

she got the spare houase key out of her rucksack, put it in the lock and opened the door. click. she walked through the kitchen, stopping to look for any new letters on the work top, all addressed to her father. she then ran pass the living room, up the stairs, into her bedroom and through her bag on the bed quickly followed by herself_. *sigh* another day another migrate but with a difference, this time there was a group of fit americans, well except for the blonde guy with the acne. she grinned sarcastically_

she then stepped over to her wardrobe and got out a fresh set of clothes, 5 minutes later she was wearing them. a pair of old, dark blue jeans which were wearing away at the heels, an aqua blue off the shoulder vest top where the straps and the rim are visible under a regular purple vest top with a curved rim. from the bottom of the wadrobe she took out a pair of white trainers which could use a polishing. with her hair down it reached the lower of her shoulders, it was wavy and push back with a blue alice band. she looked at herself in the mirror in the corner of her room,_ i feel like a human being again._

_i wonder if sue's finished with my dvd yet. _she jumped down the stairs, got her silver bike out of the garage, jumped on and started to ride down the road, blissfully unaware that he was watching her. 

* * *

Drago and the guys got off the bus at the next stop after where the girl got off earlier, to avoid suspisions he said. they followed her afterwards never being seen and never letting her out of their sight. drago ordered the guys to hide in an old abandoned bungalow half a mile away while he continued to watch her like a hawk, a vulture more like. suddenly Drago swooped down behind Ice who was napping in thwe long grass in the back garden.

"she's coming out the house!" Drago whispered, " i want to talk to her, you!" he looked a MC cobra, "get her to come to the back of the house, sweet talk her if you need to, you two stay with me ,and boys." he opened his clawed hand and summoned a ball of flame, " just incase your thinking about double crossing me remember i still dont suffer traitors well." he clusted fist fist to extinguish the flame.


	4. An Unlikely Turn

As ordered MC Cobra made his way up the seemingly empty road, passing small brown houses, crop fields and to a road crossing. he strutted miserably along the pavement with his hands in his pockets and grunting to himself about his miserable leader.

"stupid gecko, I liked things better when he was banished to the demon world, i should of stayed in juvy, why does this keep happening the me? i mean one minute I'm in a small but secure room with no one disturbing me the next i become the babysitter of some Brit Chick with...ahhhhhh!" while he had rambled on to himself he didn't think to notice the traffic coming up the road towards him. suddenly Kaura, full speed on her bike, came crashing down taking Cobra down with her.

Groaning Cobra opened his eyes the see Kaura slumped across his chest like a ragdoll, gently he push Kaura off his chest to his side then sat up and held his head to stop the throbbing in his skull.

"YOU IDIOT!" Cobra looked down at Kaura who was looking back with bitter annoyance in her eyes. Her hands and elbows were red with grazes from when she braced herself for the fall; her left eye was closed while the right one was focused on him and at the say time squinting from the sunlight, there was no blood on either her or himself but Cobra knew they'd both be bruised and sore by tomorrow. she kick his foot away from hers with aggravated force and staggered to get up wincing slightly when bending her limbs, brushing the gravel of her jeans she added sharply, "How smart do you have to be to look both ways at a crossing before moving? if a car was coming you would have been killed!"

Not thinking Cobra let his anger get the better of him and without caring who he was talking to he shot back "sorry but I was too busy being run over by a crazy lady!" quickly he remember the situation he was in, he jumped up and added hastily," oh oh oh uh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't of said that to you I don't know what came over me, I'm sorry. You're right it was my fault for not looking; I should have been more careful,yo!"

she tilted her head mentally in confusion of his rambling apologies; most guys don't say sorry to me about anything "hmm, I guess it was my fault to, I mean I should of handle the brakes faster," she knelt down to pick up her bike by the handle bars, dusting off the seat.

"Nice bike," _why is he complimenting me? I almost ran him down! hmm must of hit his head harder that i thought._

On meeting his gaze she mounted the seat "Thanks, I have to go now, also I'm sorry for snapping: it was... it was uncalled for."

"No wait don't go,yo!"

"I have..." finally she looked him in the eyes and suddenly remembered," I know you. Yeah, you was with that guy on the bus!"

"Yeah, and that's what i gonna talked to you about! he's called Drago, I'm MC Cobra by the way" he instintively stretched out his hand, she looked at it then him but she didnt shake it.

"Kaura, Kaura Reef. MC Cobra, that's a nickname i'm guessing."

"Yeah; i'm guessing people call you coral reef as a nickname!" he laughed nervously. "Anyway he, drago, wanted to say something to you, something real important, you know?"

"right...?"

"and he kinda wants to talk about it now."

She kick of the stand and started gently peddle away up the road. "sorry," she looked back and teased him with a smile but turned serious, "but American or not, I dont like the idea; me alone and outnumbered by four guys? i dont think so."

surprised he started racing by her side, "it'll only take a sec,yo!"

_he's gonna start getting tired, and i'm starting to feel the need for speed. i think I might as well have some fun with him._

_"OK, so where is _Drago at?" she smiled at him with michief, he looked back at Kaura with confusion, then his eyes lit up and he smiled back.

"there's an old bungalow on your left, about half a mile; i'll race ya!"

"yeah, but i'll beat you there!" she began to peddle faster, challenging him openly, Cobra started picking up the space.

_He's fas, determined as wellt_ she thought gleefully, _he a really pleasent change from all the immature gutter-brains plaguing the village; dress sense in kind of bizarre but I'm fine with that, although the nose peircing isnt what i'd recommend for anyone, except for say a bull on a farm. all in all he's OK, i guess; its the other ones i'm unsure of._

"slow down, i'm not a track star!"

She turn and see he's struggling to keep up with her back wheel, his face was starting to go red with exhaustion, his breathing was getting heavy but he wasnt giving up. suddenly she sqeeze on the brakes and stop instantly; she then watched as he ran on infront without her; he stopped and noticed how far back she was and saw her giggling her little head off like a girl half her age. he could help but smile, she was having fun with a total stranger and loving it.

"this the one you meant?" she pointed, without looking, at the same old, dingy, may-as-well-fall-down bungalow with the faded white door and window frames and red brick body. the garden was a forest of weeds and the windows were broken and bordered.

"yeah." he watched her dismount her bike then set it up against a reddy-brown, unstable looking fence that circled the house. he was half expecting her to just leave right now and not look back of fear of being attacked by strangers, or atleast question his boss again.

"o'right," she broke his contemplation and he focused on her face again, "I 'll stay for what he's got to say, but..." she looked at him firmly and sternly in the eyes, " if this is just a sick game just know i'm not as innocent as i look, i can get really violent as times!"

Cobra smiled again at her _attempt_ to look seroius, " like i said: he just wants to talk, i'm serious about this."

"so am i, Mr Cobra," he spied a shy smile as she turned and marched towards the bungalow soon accompanied by himself.


	5. The Plot Thickens

"its real quiet here; this girl's gonna be so looove the city!" Jade bounded down the path along Kaura's neihbourhood while her uncle and the rest of the group trailed behind; Uncle and Tohru closely examined the aquamarine pendant as it shun brighter then dimmer like a tiny little lighthouse. Jackie looked around admiring the tranquil little village. The middle of Spring, some plants in the gardens were dieing while others like roses and lavender were taking there place, the sun was dancing between the clouds and birds were singing on the phone lines and in the nieghbours bushes.

"you know Jade, some people enjoy small places like this," jackie said amatter a factly.

"shhhh, following the locator spell requires concentration." Uncle screaked

"why dont we ask the locals".Bang. Bang.

Everyone turned there heads to the cause of the racket "like that guy over there?" jade pointed her finger.

A middle age man, average build was banging wooden posts in a field with a large sledgehammer. Bang. Bang. eveytime the hammer came down the noise echoed up and down the road.

Jackie quickly walked across the grey road into the soil field, nearly tripping on the uneven ground.

the man look across and saw him approaching, he lowered his hammer and let it fall to the earth crushing the beads of soil beneath it. the man wiped his brow with his tanned hand, brushed the mess of his brown coloured shorts and white A-shirt and watch as Jackie approached like a nervous fool.

"excuse me," jackie started of humbly, "i sorry for interrupting you at your work, but i was wondering..."

" have you seen any wierd things going on around here?" jade popped up infront of jackie looking the man straight in his green eyes, he raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Jade!" Jackie looked at her sternly the back at the man, "sorry about my niece, she's quite restless."

" in this heat? i dont blame her," the man finally spoke, his voice was mature and deep in pinch, his accent was thick with humour added aswell.

"anyway i was wondering Mr..."

"Sean Reef," he held out his hand in a friendly fashion which jackie took gratefully

"we are looking for a young lady who lives in this area; she's about 16 to 18, black hair, blue eyes..."

"fair complection, timid smile?"

"how did you know?"

"she's sounds like my daughter."

...

The gate shreiked opened like a tortured soul with century old hinges.

Kaura walked through into the jungle-like back garden with MC Cobra bringing up the rear. there, standing, arms folded with a satisfied yet unsettling smirk was Drago still in his human guise with Strikemaster and DJ fist either side of him like a pair of bouncers.

he eyed Kaura in a way than made her skin crawl and her mind was racing with uncertainty; hundreds of thoughts on what would happen next began pounding in her head.

swallowing her fears she spoke "Okay," she stood tall, unafraid, " what's this about?"

"boys, why dont you me and the lady have a moment?" Ice and the boys retreated inside the bungalow, MC Cobra looked back to Kaura and gave her a reasuring smile then vanished from her sight. somehow Kaura did feel more confident, relaxed, but the feeling was short lived; Drago crept closer to Kaura like a serpant stawking a mouse.

"Say kaura," he attempted to sound friendly and firm but in Kaura's view it was anything but, "How do you feel about magic?"

...

"So MC," Ice looked out the cracked window to see Kaura reclining from Drago as he spoke, "what you'd think of Queeny out there?"

"Kaura? well...i dont know, man, i mean we've just met her, right? she seems cool," Cobra rubbed the back of his neck in uncertainty.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

everyone rushed over to the window

"man that chick can scream."

Kaura recoiled in fear, her eyes widened and she was slightly trembling like any moment her knees would buckle and give way.

Drago had reverted to his dragon form whilst talking and needless to say he seemed aware and knew that was the reaction he was gonna get.

Ice opened the door and stepped out slightly, "need a hand, boss?"

"Get you butt back in the house!" Drago pointed a claw at Ice threatening.

"Sorry about Ice, he's new." to late.

Nothing. by the time he'd turned round Kaura had jumped the gate and was now running up the road in a blind panic.

"I can get her." Ice suggested

"Dont bother, everything is going the way I want it to."

Ice and his buddies looked at each other then to Drago in confussion, all this mystery and planning was so complicated.

"trust me boys; by the end of the day she'll be eating out of my claws. now make youselves useful and take care of Chan, knock youselves out."

Violences? music to their ears. knuckles cracked they set of not looking back.

a wide unruly grin played along Dragos face. he reached inside his jacket and pulled out the cut jem that showed him the way. in glowed and projected an image of Pisces with her shy smile and charming beauty. "just like the story Pisces; Beauty and the Beast, of course if anyone else calls you either I'll rip their face off." He casually tossed the jewel and watched it land on the cracked concrete path. he walked over to it then looked up to the direction where Kaura had run off, "you'll be mine again!"

a mournly crack echoed as Drago crushed the jewel under his foot. the tiny shards of light blue beauty dance around his heel and hid in among the grass as if they knew it was the best thing to do.


	6. Family Ties Broken

Kaura decided not to go straight home, as any other, smarter person would of done; she thought to herself _thats the first place Drago would expect me to be,_ instead she went to the only other place she felt she would be safe, the old didnt go there much, although she went there more than anyone else in the village, mostly because it was small, remote, quiet and safe; no one can hurt you in a cemetery, everyone there is dead.

It was hidden behind the village chapel near the heart of the village, it was a labryrinth of flaking grave markers, ivy and thissle weeds, young and dying trees with a huge stone wall surrounding the everything. Kaura ran lightly like an antelope through the grass, avoiding the graves and vine-thick thorn bushes growing up all around the path. She then stopped infront of a large elderberry tree which was starting to blossom. grabbing the lowest branches she pulled herself up and started to climb up to a sturdy part where the trunk breaks into two thick branches. Kaura settled down in the creak, curling up she noticed her red arms from her incident with MC Cobra, this led to the memory of Drago. _the name should of been a warning alone; I knew there was something not normal about those boys, their sudden interest in me, apoligising to me, seriously no one acts that way around me. _Kaura raised her head as to peek over the top of the wall and look to the bungalow in the distance._ Drago, MC who are you, what are you really?_

_..._

"Amazing," was all Sean could say, slumped in his black, leather recliner, drinking from a mug of coffee, "So this Drago is trying to take my daughter from me?" he got out of his seat and tryed to reach for the telephone on the coffee table, "I'm calling the police!"

Jackie leapt in front of Sean and put the reciever down, " That wont be necessary Mr Reef, your daughter sounds like a very strong, sensible young lady, I'm sure that once we've explain the situation to her she will understand we're here for her benefit."

Jade didnt pay much attention to her uncle, she was busy looking at the family portraits scattered around the livingroom and hallway. She picked up one picture in a blue, wooden frame and a smaller one in a clear plastic frame, the larger of the two looked like a family photo with Sean, a woman and a teenager with her older brother. Jade showed the picture to Sean and Jackie, pointing at the teenager, "This is her right?"

"Yep, that was taken last year at a wedding, there's me, Kaura, Clive and Sarah, my wife," Jade could see that Kaura inherited her moms hair and smile, he took the smaller picture out of jade's hands and chuckle dryly, "This is Kaura at Judo, three years of training."

"By the way," Jackie intervened, "Has Kaura been acting strangly lately?"

"Aiiee-yahhh, the girl is still in control of Pis..." Luckily Tohru covered Uncles mouth before he could finish.

"Perhaps we should start searching for your daughter before she gets in any serious trouble."

...

so the Chans started a search party; jackie, Jade and Sean wqould check the east side while Tohru and Uncle checked the west.

"If Drago lays a finger on my daughter..." Sean muttered under his breath.

Jade noticed this and offered to walk along side him, " Dont worry, we've dealed with this guy before, taking down again will be like shooting fish in a barrel."

"Yo, thats pretty big talk coming from a shrimp!"

everyone looked up and there was the Ice gang with Ice standing on a wooden gate, grinning like a alligator. "who the old man?" he asked smugly.

"Kaura's Father!" Sean snapped, " What have you punks done with her." He was like a bear protecting his cub.

"Easy pops, we just had a little chat and she went on her way again. But now, man, I'm done talking!" Suddenly he jumped and lunged toward Jackie, but Jackie quickly flipped him over him and watched him land on the empty road. With his back turned DJ was prepared to grab him from behind, not before Jade grabbed his leg and Sean knock him over with a single punch. Infidently a brawl broke out, Jackie then realised that there were only two in the opposite gang, their third member must of went off on his own, why?

...

up the elderberry tree Kaura shivered, not with fear but from a growing breeze that kept catching her bare red arms. _maybe I should go home, dad will know what to do, if he even beleives me that is. _She climbed down and walk over to the cemetery gate. once she got out another long breeze caught her giving her goose bumps. then theres was the faint sound of footsteps between the blowing winds. in the distance a black form was running towards her,_ I hate being short-sighted_, her instints told her she should start running again but her reason told her to wait. As it got closer the sounds it made got clearer, it wasnt just footsteps but there was heavy panting aswell, closer still it came until she knew what it was.

"Yo, Kaura!" it called with whatever breath it had left. then it stopped right infront of Kaura, hands on its knees it tried to catch it breath.

"Cobra, just go away, whatever this is I don't care."

"Hey, I just wanted to know you were OK, thats all," Cobra reassured her with a sincere face.

"There she is!"

Kaura looked behind her and there was an old asian man along side a large japanese man holding a blue jewel and a dried up blowfish.

Kaura raised an eyebrow, "Who are they."

But Cobra pushed infront of her and charged at the strangers, "RUN!"

As ordered she turned and ran for home._ God, this is too messed up for me!_

Jackie and Jades plan to Sean out and away from the fight wasn't proving effective. First DJ Fist tried to through a neighbours flower pot at him (it was big), fortunately Sean got a garden rake and used it like a staff to trip him , the Jackie stepped in to finish him off, allowing Sean to move away safely.

When Sean was a good distance away he tried to rest, "I hate getting old." Then he felt a huge sharp pain from behind him...then everything went black.

Out of nowhere Drago hopped onto a car roof, "Boys, time to go!"

"But what about Pisces, man?"

"NOW!" and with that they retreated, leaving Jackie and jade baffled. then they saw Sean.

Lying on the ground face down...motionless.

...

_That's it, I'm going home, straight home _Kaura told herself sternly._ Today has been too bezaar for my taste and I watch Tim Burton, all I want to do now is get behind my bedroom door and call the police, or the guys in white coats._

She turned one last time but instead of an empty nieghbourhood there were people everywhere shouting this like "call an ambulance" and "who did this?" most of the people were crowding around a man in a blue shirt and a girl in an orange hoodie. Curious Kaura went over to investigate, she pushed and squeezed through the crowd and what she found made her heart sink.

"Dad? Dad! Dad wake up! what happened?" she shook him but he did nothing, his body was limp.

"He was attacked...Wait, he's your father?"

"Yeah, why? Someone call an ambulance!"


	7. Sins of the Daughter

Not long after, two men came and loaded Sean into an ambulance, strapped to the stretcher with an oxygen mask covering his nose and mouth, leaving Kaura behind, alone with teary eyes and unable to think straight.

Jackie wanted to explain what happened but she wouldnt talk to anyone, she went to her room to pack for when her brother would take her to the hospital to join her father. She packed some fresh clothes, some money, her toothbrush, phone and some other essentials.

"Why is this happenig to me?" she sobbed, rubbing her eye.

"My thoughts exactly."

Kaura turned round and gasped. Drago had come through the open window, leaning against the lilac wall, his dragon red eyes filled with sympathy and concern.

Kaura straightened up, trying to keep a blank expression. "What do you want, Drago, come back to scare me again?"

"I had to come," he stepped forward, "When I heard the sirens...what happened to you was terrible," he tryed to take her hand in comfort but she pulled away upon feeling his strong, scaly clawed fingers, "What Chan did was unforgivable!" he turned away in shame, "And I should of known he'd do this, but I thought he would..."

Kaura grabbed his shoulder, forcing him to face her, "Wait, what, what did you say?" her eyes filled with dispair and a speck of hope that maybe she misunderstood him, but his soloum face disagreed with her.

"I wanted to warn you about him, he, like me, knows who you are; the reicarnation of an ancient preistess, sworn to protect that which she created. He's been looking for you so he can use you to control the world.

I saw Chan fighting the boys and your father with his family; Chan threatened to kill him if he didnt give you up. We tried to stop him but...we werent quick enough."

Kaura started to shiver and once again her eyes began to swell with tears of sorrow, disbeleif and betrayal, had she not been scared before maybe she could of saved her father. "I...I have to go.. I have to help my dad in hospital."

"Kaura I sorry, but theres much you can do for him now."

"No." she shuck her head, "Your lying. He's not dead! TELL ME HE'S NOT DEAD!" With anger and furry outweighing her sadness Kaura lunged at Drago with her fists; he in response pulled her into his chest and held her tightly, stroking her hair, trying to calm her down like an affectionate friend.

After a moment or so he allowed her to pull away. Her breathing was deep and her eyes were red with rage, hate.

"Chan is outside my house right now...I'LL KILL HIM!" she stormed over to her door but Drago pulled her back.

"NO. He'll catch you and take you away...come with me. I want to help you. Look, Chan will pay for this, but we cant do anything here. Here take this," Drago reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a mobile phone with a number punshed in, "Call me when you're ready and I'll get you out of here without them seeing you, OK?" He then jumped out the window and ran away.

Kaura then went over to her bed, emptied out her overnight-bag and pulled a suitcase off the top of her wardrobe.

...

"She's really gotta be taking a beating."

Jade looked up at Kaura house, "Real lucky her brother's taking her in, but what about the whole Drago and Pisces thing?"

"Jade," Jackie knelt down to Jades level, "she is Pisces yes, but she's Kaura first and right now she needs to be with her family."

"So we're leaving. just like that, what about Drago?"

"her brother has offered to let us stay and pick her up when she's knows what's happening."

Jade sighed, then looked up at Kaura's bedroom window, "You know. she's been up there a really long time, one of us should go check she's OK." she started walking until Jackie pulled her hoodie and stopped her.

"No Jade, you stay here, she'll come down when she's good and ready"! Jackie saw Kaura's older brother talking to a police officer and went off to join him, once his back was turned Jade made a dash for Kaura's house.

...

Click.

The siutcase clicked shut.

Kaura pulled the heavy case off the bed and pulled on a rucksack filled with food.

Slowly she pulled the mobile Drago gave her out of her pocket and scrolled down until she found his name and the command "call."

Kaura reached to press OK but she started to hesitate,_ Wait, maybe I should think... _suddenly there was the sound of the front door opening.

Then a voice. A small voice. A childs voice. "Kaura it's me, Jade Chan, You OK?"

"Chan!" she hissed through clenched teeth, she stabbed the OK button into the phone, quietly gathered her things, walked over to the window and opened it wide.

...

"Jade!"

Jade slumped in defeat at the sound of her uncles voice.

"I told you to stay out of the hou..."

up the wooden stair case there came an echo, like a mix between a scream and a gasp, Jackie raced up the steps with Jade following close behind. he opened the door but behind it was nothing but creased bed covers and wind flapping in the curtains of an open window.

down in the road, away from the police and medical crew, Kaura stood with Drago and his crew surrounding her.

"Kaura, stay where you are!" Jackie stepped up to climb out the window, but stopped when he saw Kaura move closer to Drago's side, and her face, her scowling, fair skinned, hell bent face. She looked at him, not with eyes, they were not eyes, more like dark blue maelstroms, thunder and lightning, a warlpool spinning down deeper and deeper into a black, watery grave. So much anger, so much hate, so much...despair.

Drago looked down at his new allie then to Chan with smug satisfaction, he then motioned his hands and summoned a wall of fire that engulfed Kaura, himself and the gang. after what seemed like eternety the flames died down and all that was left was chard, burning grass and bubbling tarmac.


	8. Adapting

chapter 8

San Francisco was huge.

the biulding were colossul and packed together tight like a deck of cards, the streets never emptied; the people seemed to be on a loop, vanishing behind one corner and reappear around another, so many places to hide in, so many crowds of people to get lost in and Kaura was stuck in a rusty, old junk yard.

upon arriving the boys decided they wanted to kick back and relax for a job well done, they didnt know what drago did to make Kaura come with them but two of them didnt care, the other choose to stay silent incase Drago burnt up.

Drago welcomed Kaura to his dwelling then toddled off to hang around by himself, beeming with self pride when no one saw him.

Kaura looked on at her new home. heavy suitcase in one hand and a rucksack in the other she looked on at her _safe place_ and sighed, a sigh of a soul without a care or a hope.

Tired, alone and depressed Kaura dragged her bags and her feet through the front gate, past the boys without so much as a sideways glance and threw her bags into the open trunk of a beaten up, dented old Fiesta with faded red paint, the windows were missing if not broken. Kaura didnt dare leave Drago's view, not sure whether Chan was still looking for her, she chose to stay close just incase. she crawled into the backseat and curled up against the door. there she layed quietly, thinking, theorising, concluding... she will have justice, retribution, if not Jackie Chans head.

"Yo!" Kaura shifted her eyes to the voice, it was Cobra who said it, he was leaning through the window frame above kaura's head; he smile modestly. "D-man wants to talk to ya, ok?"

she sighed again "yeah."

MC opened the door and offered his hand to help her out, she didnt take it she just slumped out and walked off, Cobra quickly sprang besides her and followed.

Drago sat arms crossed, using a metal oil tank as a seat, as his dear Kaura came into view he revealed a satisfied grin.

"What did you want?" kaura asked in a little tired voice, seeing as she hadnt said much for a while.

"Can you fight?"

Not an expected question, although it was reasonably simple.

"Sorta, i mean i took lessons and in college i'm learning..."

Drago interrupting, having either no time or no interest to hear the rest of her sentence, "Because we can't be covering you every time we get a brush with Chan."

"No offense but i didnt exactly ask you to." Ice muttered something near discrete in his friend's ear, something about talking back.

"Chan is a martial arts expert,his dumb luck has also gotten him far, we can only do so much, that's why starting now i'm gonna teach you everything i know".

_Shouldn't take too long_ Ice thought smugly

"you mean karake?"

"kung fu, ju jitsu, and more importantly magic".

"ok, so when do we start?"

Drago suddenly jumped off his seat "NOW, DEFEND YOURSELF!" and sprang at kaura, balling up a fist he prepared to bring it forward, crushing her face.

Kick Boxing.

Quickly Kaura countered his punch with her left hand and would of used her spare hand to punch back but Drago grabbed her fist and twisted it behind her back, Kaura gave a surprised whelp which made everyone laugh._ Shut it!_

"Atleast you can react fast," Drago looked like he wanted to say something less positive like, "that was pathetic" or "What was that?" and it was taking all his energy to stop him doing just that."But you can do a lot better. learn your powers and use them."

he looked at Ice and told him to come over.

"Now, lets see wwhat you can do against him."

Kaura raised an eyebrow while Ice sniggered overconfidently.

first they circled each other, occasoinaly Ice would taunt Kaura, but she remained focus and confident. however as the session progressed in became a fact that Ice was the better fighter and therefore had the upper hand.

"Come on, i'd like to finish this while i'm still young."

"We must of been fighting for 20 years," Kaura shot back. she lunged like a cat after a mouse, but to no provail; Ice moved aside within seconds of her flight, she fell and and before she could get up Ice moved up behind her and pinned her down.

"girl you couldnt hit water if you fell out of a boat."

"Come on, get up and fight back Pisces".

"Drago."

it was not Kaura's voice, it came from her but it was different, maturer, with an echo, as though she were possessed.

"My name is KAURA!" her eyes, no longer a mysterious, glizzening royal blue, were clouded over by a mist of mightnight shadow, like a thundering storm. She got up throwing Ice off her back with ease, she turn to him, clenching her fist. on the back of her left hand a strange black substance was oozing through her skin like a tattoo, it started spreading and moving around freely, when it stopped it formed the Zodiac symbol of Pisces.

Kaura ran at superhuman speed and lifted Ice off the ground with one hand around his neck. he kicked and scratched Kaura clapped hands , in a result of her tightening her grip, crushing his windpipe. this was a spectical Drago seemed to enjoy watching.

Kaura's expression was blank, she looked over at a pleased drago and suddenly realised what she was doing. she was killing him with her bear hands.

her eyes changed back to their normal colour, she released ice and stepped back as he collaspe, holding his red swollen neck, gasping for air.

"I'm sorry I'm so sorry."

"Dont be."

"What happened? i snapped..."

"You got a lot of power in ya, that was the tip of the ice-berg."

"It was like i could see it but someone else was doing it."

"That was Pisces, your anger brought her out to say hello."

"So, that fighting wasnt me?"

"the fighting was you, the anger was you, Pisces was the extra kick. Keep at it."

Kaura felt a emptiness in her stomach, although however unrelevant she walked up to Drago and whispered "OK, but can i just get something to eat, i've been starving for 5 hours."

"Whatever." he turned and walked away to think on his own. Kaura looked back at the guys with guilt then turned to get some food and alone time in her car. MC Cobra decided to go make sure she was fine.

"Hey, you okay?"

"I've been better."

"Do you need any thing, can i get ya something to eat?"

"No, I brought food," reaching in her rucksack she pulled out a pack of crisps.

"OK, can i ask you something?"

"You dont give me a lot of choice do you, sunshine."

Cobra obviously didn't get the joke.

"Alright, what's is it?"

"you mention you were in College, but we found you in a high school kinda place, i thought you were just 16"

"I was, two years ago, I'm 18 going on 19, i was only at that school for an errand I had to run, my second cousin is starting out in my old school and the teachers wanted me to help look after the "freshmens" as you would of called them, the uniform was for reference and I needed to take the bus home because everyone else was busy. Did that help clear it up for you?"

"Yeah I think so, no wait."

"Yeah?"

"What's with the ink?"

Kaura look at her hand at last, " i dont know."

...

"each Maiden of Zodiac had a marking on her hand, the symbol they each represented, which connected them as sisters," Uncle skipped through the books on his desk, "they can feel each others presents and communicate through the marking."

"jade?" jackie looked at his thoughtful neice, "is something wrong?"

"i've been thinking: we know where Drago's keeping her, so why dont we get her back?"

"Well firstly jade Kaura left with Drago willingly, secondly Drago would expect us and without a plan we cant do anything and thirdly Kaura witnessed a trauma, she's confused and probably scared, breaking in and bringing her here will only make things worse for her. we need to be patient, think things through and..."

"Ei yah." A rare bright green Garnet ring with silver band was glowing, "Another Priestess has revealed herself!"

A ray of red light sprouted from the jewel showing a familiar sight, the Maiden with fiery determination and a curl in her dress, Scorpio.

just like the statue in the cave. she had a white face like Pisces, with dramatic red lips and black and orange eye make-up. her robes were black with gold and red trims, her hair was short and spiky and her hand bore the symbol as expected. as she faded a map of Northern Ireland.

"we will find her here," Uncle pointed.

"Back to Europe?" Jackie exclaimed.

"You want to stop snotty nosed dragon from kidnapping the Priestesses yes? then GET PACKING, WE HAVE WORK TO DO!"

"But what about Kaura?" Jade asked "we can't leave her with them!"

"Dont worry, I doubt Drago would bring Kaura, to be afe i'll called Captain Black to watch her when drago leaves, and if we're lucky, he can then escort her to Section 13."


	9. Quick Notice to Readers

I am now sumbiting art work for the Maidens of Zodiac on Deviantart. the user name is the same. look if you wish.

also, once i'm far enough into the story i may create another fan fiction of all Kaura's mini adventures.

Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy my work.


	10. England Ireland Shocking Wails

Chapter 9

Drago explained the mark on the back of Kaura's hand, it did look like a tattoo but it didnt feel like one, although she couldnt really comment because she never had a tattoo in her life that didn't come off after 20 days.

Sat on top a wheeless Toyota, she rubbed her hand, hopelessly trying to rub it off as though hoping it'll rub everything else off with it, her skin was turning red and raw under her rubbing fingers.

"Ya know, ya keep doing that you'll burn a hole through your hand." She looked down and there stood MC Cobra again, smiling like he usually did.

"What does Drago want know?" Kaura mumbled.

"Nothing," he replied, "Just passing through."

"Then pass through!" She snapped back.

Cobra looked up surprised and slightly hurt, "Geez, who spat in your coffee?"

She sighed, " Sorry, I'm just so... Its been a really...a lot has happened the last couple of days, I'm still trying to understand why I'm here."

"Umm, maybe you could, you know, do something to help you relax; go shopping or something."

"Am I really that shallow?

"first of all, how many homeless runaways do you know go shopping when they're feeling like I am? second, I intend to save whatever money I have for food and finally I dont know this city; its big, I could get lost, mugged or worse."

he climbed up onto the car roof and sat next to Kaura "I could show you around."

"Ha, you like shopping?" she chuckled dryly.

"Nah, i just thought you'd be interested."

"Thanks anyway."

Cobra spotted a shy smile on the corner of her lip, "no prob."

"You, get over here, Kaura you too!" Drago ordered from across the yard.

Cobra groaned and ruffled his dark purple hair, "What now?" he slid down the side of the car then move over for Kaura to follow.

"Whats happening now, something bad?" While she slid off, MC Cobra held her arm to keep her steady.

"I'm hoping nothing."

Kaura sat down on a oil drum while MC stood up with his crew as Drago spoke to them, like a burly sergeant addressing his new recruits fresh off the bus.

"The Zodiac Maiden Scorpio has just revealed herself; she's somewhere in Ireland and I want her over here pronto."

"OK, but what about her?" Ice ask.

_I have a name, Icicle!_ Kaura sat up, "I should come with, If Chan's there I want to catch him before he ruins someone elses life!" She stated seriously.

"You're staying here," Drago said firmly, "You've barely started training, plus what if Chan caught ya, did you think about than?"

Kaura stared down in defeat, _He's right, I'm suppost to be smarter than this. Still, I should go, I need to go!_

"Hey, what if she does stay here," MC pointed out, "Chan's got big friends, they could just waltz in and vamoose with her while we're gone!"

_Now that's smart, why didnt I think of that? _

_Why did he think that?_

"Drago, he's right, I dont want to be left here alone, I dont feel safe."

"I placed a barrier around the place, no one can get in." He looked over to Kaura, "This way you'll be safe from any unwanted guests, you'll also have more time to practise your technique while we're gone."

Ice added, "And don't fet, If he's lucky, Chan'll still be in once piece so you can slam him late, But I aint making any promises."

...

Normally Kaura enjoyed being alone, she explored the junk-yard mutliple times for something new and ate some dry food she packed. The solitude starting to go to her head after 3 hours, Kaura found massive release in taking a metal pipe or any large tool and bringing it down on cars, recked beyond repair; denting doors and smashing windows like a football holigan or a low down, no good punk from a bad neighbourhood, it was messy, dangerous, but somewhat effective for a while anyway.

However, anxiety soon followed, what if Drago never comes back, what if the barrier isnt real, what if some one was coming, coming to shove her in the back of a car to who knows where? all this uncertainty, this must be what happens when you start to hate every one around you.

To try put her mind off it Kaura went rumaging through her suitcase, trying to settle in and settle down.

while under the influence of hot tears and blind rage, Kaura didn't think to pack much clothing, except for the sensible neccesities. Umong them was a styling scotch red winter/rain coat with matching scarf and an umbrella. handfuls of underwear sets and coloured and non coloured socks, a brown baggy hoodie that was two sizes too big and two extra pair of shoes; low heel boots and ugg boots which also worked as slippers.

Hidden under a sandwich of T-shirts Kaura pulled out a small digital alarm clock, still set to English time.

_So this is why the heroes in my books would want to go back to their normal lives, to think all that time I wanted an epic adventure like in a hardback novel. well I got something alright... _Kaura wiped away a tear, _I'm wasting time with self pity._

Kaura continue looking for nothing and something.

Then Kaura started to hear something aboth the nothing, it started as faint rumbling but soon grew louder and closer. It first sounded like humming, which transformed into clattering and then Kaura remembered that that was the sound of a car engine.

kaura couldnt see them but she could hear them, and with what little knowledge she had on vehicles she assumed they were very large, vans, trucks, perhaps military designs.

kaura got up and made her way to the front gate entrance, hiding a few metres away behind a car tower she peeked from behind at the intruders, They were military designs true, large as well, but not all vans.

A tall, bald man in a maroon sweater and a black trench coat stepped out of on of the vehicles, _I always wanted a trench coat, _he gave inaudiable orders to the armoured troups around him, pointing in different directions which they quickly took.

"Kaura Reef!" He called through a megaphone, "This is Captain Black of Section 13, I know you're scared, But we're here to help; come out into the open and we will take you to safety!"

He spotted her!

But the man couldnt get past the front gate without being thrown back by an invisible force. two men went to aid him, he pointed at Kaura and in responce she ran back further into the junk-yard.

it was pointless running; others knew where she was, they couldnt get to her but it didnt make Kaura feel any safer. She felt like she was being watched and she couldnt escape their gaze.

after a while the engines started to growl again. Kaura climbed up the cars to see that the soldier were leaving. Once the noise grew fainter Kaura sighed in relief. "The barrier does work," she rubbed the sweat off her brow, "Hope they dont come back before Drago, that was too much."

...

"...By the way, you were right, Reef is in Drago's old hideout, only problem is we cant get to her, theres this kind of barrier he cant get through".

"It's Okay Captain Black, the important thing is we know where she is, is she safe?" Jackie spoke through his cellphone.

"She looked unharmed, although she's kinda jumpy."

"I'll have to call you later; we're about to land in Ireland," *beep* Jackie closed his cellphone. Jackie sighed, turned to Uncle, "She's safe".

"Of course she is, the twelve priestesses are no good to anyone if they're DEAD!" Uncle pointed out, in his more calm tone he continued, "read," he threw jackie an old dusty book; Jakie read the first line.

"Legends of the constellations?"

Uncle explained, "It is important that we find out as much as we can about the preistesses, while you do that, Tohru and I will research new chi spells and try to learn why Drago is looking for them."

"*sigh* yes Uncle, Jade since you're here perhaps you can grab a book and help."

Jade was slouched across the 2 seats with a more modern book in her hands, she peeked over the top, "I am, look see?," She closed the book and showed jackie the front cover.

"Sun Signs and Horoscopes, Jade?"

"Its got everything you need to know about the Zodiac, from personality to profession, and its even got pictures of celebrities in it."

"Jade, this is serious!"

"I know, look, who knew Julia Roberts was a Scorpio."

Beep "Can everyone please return to your seat and fasten your seatbelts, we will be landing momentarily." Beep

Jade and Jackie strapped themselves in.

"Jade, i wish you'd take this more seriously."

"What do you mean, I've never been more serious about anything; when we find Scorpio, we need to know how to talk to her,,just look," She sat besides Jackie and put the book infront of him, " Women born under Scorpio are renound for their cunning, deceit and, in the case of those who cross them, WRATH! on the lighter side their compassionate, kind and have a sincere sense of humility. Plus if she's Irish we need to be extra careful."

Jade, this isnt going to help..."

Actually, Jade has a point," Tohru spoke timidly, "We shouldnt risk angering her incase she gets the wrong idea about us, or worse, we could activate her powers."

"You mean like the animals with talisman magic? cool."

"I have found a passage in this book that explains what they were capable of before they were cursed.

The Maidens of Zodiac harnessed a force which connected them like a cirlce; no ending and no beginning, the Maidens harnessed their magic from the parts of the world they protected; the four elements, earth, fire, water and wind. using the many elemental forms to create life and at the same time, to end it."

"OK, Big T you lost me."

"lets take Water for example, there are three water signs in the zodiac. Cancer, Scorpio and Pisces, they would of used one or more forms of water to acheive their tasks."

"Liquid, Solid and Vapour." said Jackie.

"I'm not sure how they used this element but from what you've just said Jade, I have a theory that Scorpio may of preferably controlled Vapour; steam, boiling water, mist and fog for example."

"So what, sounds like a saurna with legs." Jade mocked.

"Should Scorpio learn how to control her power she could...boil us to death. For a start."

"But she wont, once we find her we will..." Jackie paused.

"Speaking of which, Uncle, when we find the girl... what do we do?" Jackie cringed a little at the memory of Sean.

"What would _you_ do? learn from the past and be better prepared for the future."

...

"Johnny! You little rat, where's my books!"

"I aint got it, it was Greg!"

"Over here bag-hag!"

"No, over here!"

_Why did I have to cursed with brothers; why couldnt I have a sister, or better yet why didnt mommy and daddy just turn 'round and go back to sleep?_

"Amy, hurry up, you'll miss the train and dont think I'm gonna drive ya all the way to Belfast!"

The one called Amy grunted and called back, "I'm not gonna be late again, Charlie, you can count on that. Just whose got my notes?"

Amy swished and swirled around the masses of teenagers and pre-teens, manuvering herself to get out of the living room, through the arch and into the kitchen after the youngest sibling; a boy of 12 years old, wild reddy-brown hair, scruffy hand-me-down clothes and dirty converse shoes and clutched under his arm was a red clipbook covered with stickers and taped pictures.

"Malcolm!"

The brown haired assailent leapt into the air, arms outstretched, teeth bared and nostrils flaring. the younger looked back in horror.


	11. England Ireland Shocking Wails 2

"LET GO LET GO LET GO!"

the wild haired boy protested while his sister bear-hugged him tighter and tighter.

"Serves yo'right for touching m'stuff," Amy took back her book and tossed it into her brown leather handbag, securing the zip she ran to the front door of the cottage, throught the lush front garden and into the cherry red nissan waiting for her outside the gate. She strapped herself in, turned the key and drove off but not without a quick wave to her 9 brothers looking down on her from the kitchen window.

At the train station she waited in a line to recieve her ticket, while she waited she looked at her reflection in a notice board. Her medium burgandy brown hair was everywhere, just the way she liked it; it made her feel unique and daring. Her clothes were clean and free of mud, except for the souls of her creme ugg boots. She checked her navy jeans were still tucked into the boots, and then she checked her long sleeved shirt, it was brown on the back, the sleeves were navy and the front was decorated with the classic Union Jacks; tugging on the three quarter length sleeves below her elbow, twisting the hem above her belly button, showing off her pear figure with pride.

Then her turn came.

"One to Belfast please."

"Platform 3 in 20 minutes."

Sat on a poorly padded blue plastic seat with a table and three other seats to herself, it was a 40 minute train journey to Belfast from her home so she popped in her earphones and began browsing games, music and the news on her iPhone. occasionally she would remove her earphones to play with her make-up. glittery maroon lipgloss brought out the highlights in her wild hair and blue eyeshadow brought out her Caribbean Blue eyes which glistened playfully and shimmered seductively. She had a bold face, shapely but with an expression saying she was not to be taken lightly.

returning to her iPhone she opened up a page for all the latest news stories. Economy blah blah, Politics blah blah, Murder and Disappearance blahhwhat?

Amy click on the news story.

_...The police is still investigating the murder of 49 year old Sean Reef and the apparant disappearance of his 17 year olf daughter Kaura Reef...Sean was found moments after a brawl close to his home, he had suffered a fatal blow to the head by an unknown assailant, so far no one has been suspected... witnesses noticed that things had grown quiet at Seans house whilst Kaura was packing for her stay in hospital, when the local police went to investigate they found that her second story bedroom had been cleared of valuables and the window was left open...Kaura's family is appealing to the public for any information concerning her whereabouts or the murder of her father._

"Why is there never any good news these days?"

_..._

"Yo, dude." Strikemaster started looking at his taller amigo, "Whats been going on with you and that Brit-Chick? Ever sinse she got in the picture you've been following her like a hand on a watch."

"I dont know, man," MC Cobra replayed unsurely, "I dont know, its not like before, when we was only looking for flowers and magic chopsticks. But now people? it changes everything."

"It changes nothing!" Drago hissed. " Now fan out, Find that girl! Keep her away from Chan!"

...

Amy descended through the train station front doors, she looked left and right, collecting her bearings then set off in a foward direction to an unknown destination.

...

"Ouch!"

"Jackie!" Uncle bellowed, echoing throughout the crowded street, "you are distracted!"

Jackie rubbed his head where Uncle struck him, "I'm sorry, I was just thinking about Kaura. Excuse me." he turned back at the person he bumped into then continued forward.

"Kaura not important, power of Scorpio inside the next vessel is. How can you be thinking about this now?"

"Its just that ever since she...I mean..."

"Shhh."

Uncle waved the glowing pendant infront of him which some people looked at in confusion or suspision. Uncle took no interest.

"When must follow the locator. follow me."

Jackie sighed, same old same old. nothing has changed.

He Trailed behind Uncle even though his instincts told him he'd find trouble aswell as the young woman.

"Bahhh!"

Well it was trouble all right and a young woman, reeaally young.

"So Jackie me'lad which way we heading?" Jade asked in an over done Irish accent.

"You should be in the pub, where there is no Drago, no Drago thugs..."

"And no 'non smoking sections'; its like a gas attack in there."

Jackie continued walking, and Jade tagged along his side.

"So why were you thinking about Kaura?" said Jade.

"How did you hear...? *sigh* Remember in England, from her window?"

Jade nodded.

"Before she left with Drago she looked at me. She looked right into my eyes and I looked into hers."

"What did you see?"

"I dont know, But it made me feel uneasy, like something bad is going to happen."

...

Amy stepped out of Belfast Castle, or more likely she was shoved out by two burly security guards.

"...AND STAY OUT!"

"It aint my fault; he pushed me into the exhibit!"

They slammed the door behind them.

"What are you looking at?" Amy stared at the gawking tourists before walking off with her head high.

"Well, so much for that." Amy kicked a rock down the path, hands in her pockets.

"I spend my last penny to get in there and what do I get? Some slapface tourist who can't tell left from right! If I dont have that essay in college by next week, I'll be doing extra credit 'till I'm 38."

She look around the city centre she had arrived at and smiled, "Oh well, I am here and I may as well enjoy me-self till the train arrives." With that she skipped off to the nearest open pub; The Wild Card. Moments after Strikemaster Ice and the boys walk in after her.

...

"Yo you sure about this?"

"He said Find The Girl right?" Ice answered his friend, "He didnt say when we had to.

I say it's time to kick back, couple 'drinks, meet some babes then leave. What Drago doesnt know wont hurt us."

MC Cobra looked at DJ FIst for some kind of reply but instead gave an 'Okay' shrug.

"Whatever," Cobra shrugged, "I'm gonna hit the darts."

Bullseye!

And there was a massive cheer eminating from the hord of men and women in the corner where Amy had perform an near perfect game.

Cobra stepped up and helped take the darts out the board, "You're pretty good."

"Dont think me aims ever been this good." Amy replied half to him and half to herself.

"What if I said I'm better."

Amy sniggered at him, hands on her hips, "I'd say you wanna bet 'ansome?"

"A sucker bet."

"Yeah, but you'll be the sucker."

"Your on sister."

Like two professionals on TV they faught, Amy went first but Cobra always seem to match her score. Ice and Fist watch from behind, cold sodas in hand cheering Cobra on.

The game was dead even, for the sudden death shot Cobra went first, and because he wanted to show off he walked back from the board another 10-15 feet; he was right up against the bar. If he made the Bullseye it would be miracle.

Amy stood next to Ice without noticing him, waiting for Cobra to make his shot.

"Phht, is this guy for real?"

"Sure he is," Ice then looked Amy in the eye, he smiled seductively, leaned over to her side, "Hey babe, if I guest your name do I win a kiss?"

"If he or I wins the game, you'll get something." she smiled back, then moved away making him lose his balance.

Cobra handled his dart, feeling the texture of the metal and the pull of the wieght. He judged the distance, tested the force of the throw, then 1, 2, 3 he released.

IT HIT THE MARK!

everyone in the pub cheer with excitement.

"Beat that!"

Amy was worried, not all about losing; she was a good sport, but still worried about scoring anything close to Cobra from that distance.

She took her place, same place as Cobra for fareness, handled her dart, aimed with all her ability to aim in a darts game. She released the dart. And off it flew like a missile of war, where and when it landed would decide the fates of the two competators, one would be victorius and the other may lose his dignity.

clang...

everyone into the pub gasped in amazement and disbelief, Amy and Cobra stared at the board, mouths agaped. Amy's dart had split Cobra's dart in twain!

slowly one half of the arrow came free and started to fall to the ground.

clang

and the pub was in a total uproar.

men and women started getting up and crowded around Amy to congradulate her and ask her how she did it.

Cobra, Ice and Fist were left outside the crowd, baffled.

"Yo man, how'd she do that."

"Perhaps its because she's magic!" came a too samiliar voice in a too familiar dark tone.

Drago stood on top of the bar looking down on his henchmen with irritation.

"Yo D-man..."

"Shut it!" he ordered which they complied. "I dont know what I am more, surprised that you actually found Scorpio, OR EMBARRASSED IT TOOK YOU THIS LONG TO FIGURE IT OUT!"

"DRAGO!" Jade cried from the open door then Jackie and Tohru pulled her back before Drago sent a line of flame in their direction.

This needless to say made the people in the pub think it was time to panic.

Everyone was scampering and crawled under and around each other to try and get out of the door.

Amy, who was too destracted by her admiring fans to notice the fire breathing demon, would of been last to leave if only she cou;ld get past the front door.

"Get her!" Dargo cried.

Not this time, lizard lips!" Jade retorted.

Jackie shooed Jade out the way while he, Tohru and Uncle took up a fighting stance.

while Jackie helped fight back Drago and his goons Jade stuck to Amy. "Hey, Front doors that way."

"Cheers." Amy made a brave dash but failed.

Drago noticed Amys attempt to leave whilst fending off Jackie, turning back to Jackie who was about to deliver a painful right hook, Drago grabbed his fist, turned round and flipped Jackie over his back and into Amy infront of the wall. Knocking her out.

Ice and his friends easily subdued Uncle and Tohru. Drago threw Amy over his arm like a ragdoll. Jade tried to high kicked Drago but DJ Fist caught her and threw her aside, all but Jackie watched as once again Drago escaped wioth the prize.

Jackie rubbed his aching head, before Uncle struck it, disappointed. "You are terrible rescuer!" was all he had to say to his nephew.

"Thank you Tohru," Tohru pulled Jackie back on his feet. "Uncle its alright, we know where Dragos going; we can follow him."

"Have you not been listening? They are sealed inside a barrier and I do not have the time or equipment to get them out!"

"Two down, Ten to go."

"lets hope third times the charm."


	12. Plans and Throwing Blades

"WE'RE BACK!"

Kaura nearly leapt with joy!

a voice other than her own at last!

She ran out to Drago and the boys but stopped when she saw the unconscious form thrown over Drago's shoulder.

"WHAT IS THIS?" She shouted shocked.

"This is Amy, aka Scorpio, aka your new best friend for the time being." Drago answered laying her down semi-carefully on the ground.

"What have you done to her?" she ran over to Amy's side, looking up at the males.

"Yo, dont look at me sister." Ice raised his hands in defence.

"Stop worrying she's fine, see." Amy started shifting and groaning in discomfort.

She slowly opened her left eye, then the other one.

"do I know you from somewhere?" She asked.

"I'll leave you with this." Drago told Kaura before walking off.

"What. Me why?" Kaura tugged his arm.

He glared at her, "Someone has to tell her and I dont like repeating myself." he harshly shuck her off, Kaura went back to Amy's side and helped her stand up.

_Drago is being such a jerk_

"You Okay?"

"Yeah thanks," she replied gratefully, she looked around bewildered, "Where am I by the way, and who are you and those blokes over there and why does my head feel like a stampede has trampled over it eh?"

_Talkative are you?_

"Well its kind of a long story," Kaura rubbed her head in thought, "See it all started..."

...

"Tohru, egg of raven, Jade, hair of razorback, Jackie, WHERE IS THE TEA?"

Uncle has had everyone working round the clock in his endless requests for ingredients for new spells and hexes.

"Tohru, sap of pine sapling, Jade, claw of bear..."

jade hands Uncle a claw

"...kodiak bear!"

"What are we doing again?" Jade asked, still fetching and finding.

"We are attempting to penitrate Drago's barrier," Jackie replied while carrying a tea set on a tray.

"NOT WITHOUT TEA, UNCLE IS DYING OF OLD AGE BEFORE TEA EVEN REACHES THE TABLE! ONE MORE THING I AM STILL WAITING FOR CLAW OF KODIAK BEAR!" Uncle shouted from the other room.

"*sigh* You better get that claw Jade...remember, kodiak." Jackie then rushed into the back with the tea.

...

"Oh wait, I know you; I knew I knew you were the one on the telly, the missing girl and you dad..." Amy stopped when she noticed Kaura's questionable expression, "I'm so sorry. But you were kidnapped!"

"I'm afraid rumors of my disappearance have been greatly exagerated."

"Wait! if i'm here with you, that means I could get on the news...my brothers must miss me...my exams...dart game...blah blah..."

Kaura couldn't understand most of what Amy was saying because of her thick accent and fast tongue so she decided to intervene. "Anyway, since we're going to be here a while I better explain how things work here," she climbed up on her car and crossed her legs, Amy was quick to join her, "There's this guy called Jackie Chan, right; he's evil and is trying to find all twelve of us so he can take over the world."

Amy looked at her blankly, then replied," I'm guessing you breathed in a _little_ too much chloraform; to me this isnt some big fancy ancient prohecy thing, its just a simple kidnapping." she looked over at the boys, "Simple kidnapping performed by amatures."

"So what about Drago, doesn't he look real to you?"

"Cheap latex costume."

"Chan?"

"stranger in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"What about on your hand?"

Amy looked at her hand and there, clear as day, was a tattoo of the symbol Scoprio.

"What is..."

"I've got one too," Kaura showed Amy her hand. "others like us have one of these, stick around an' you might meet them."

"Well unless the buses here take euros I'm not going anywhere fast."

"Ok, and I can loan you most the things you'll need; clothes, food, you know."

"Thanks."

"Kaura!" Drago bellowed. Both the girls turned their heads.

"You and you're friend have training to do. NOW!"

Amy and Kaura looked at each other nervously.

"Is he always such a jackass?"

Kaura shrugged, "Too early to tell."

"Come on lets go."

...

Puff

Spark

Woft

B*gger

"Barrier removel spell is ready." Uncle announced.

"good, now all we need to do is sneak out to the junk yard in the dead of night..."

"We Jade?" Jackie tapped his foot, "You are staying here AND if you do follow me you're grounded!"

"But Jackie..."

"No Buts Jade, enough has happened to these girls already, I will go with Tohru and bring the girls back."

Jackie handed Tohru the vile of murky green liquid in a brown bag.

"If you want you can research the Zodiac in that book of yours."

...

Night had fallen soon after, and Jackie and Tohru had arrived outside the junk yard where Kaura and Amy were supposedly being held.

jackie and Tohru hid behind the front gate and slowly peered through the metal bars. No one was in sight and it was quiet, they must be asleep.

"Ok Tohru, is the potion ready?"

Tohru nodded.

after a moment Tohru laid out the equipment and began chanting quietly.

slowly but surely the barrier started to deteriorate; it flashed red dimly and finally it was gone from sight.

Jackie checked first then signalled it was safe to venture further into the cold metallic depths of the junk yard.

close by Kaura was sleeping in the back of a convertable and Amy in a sazuki wagon with her feet sticking out of the side.

Still know sign of Drago or his goons Jackie slowly approached Kaura first while Tohru stayed behind but close.

"Kaura," he whispered kneeling by her, "Kaura wake up."

She sturd.

"What...?"

"Its OK, We're here now, you're safe."

She opened her eyes...

and out came a blood curdling scream of fright!

"DRAGO! CHAN!"

She started fetting and kicking to get away from him and onto the ground.

Then from out of know where came Drago, his sillohette utop the car heap beamed down over the yard.

"You should never wake a sleeping woman, Chan," Drago snered. "Ecspecially one that can control the very elements around you!"

"Drago! We are taking the girls back with us, right now!"

"Ha, you'll try."

"Kaura, get Amy." he gestured his hand but she slapped it away, moving back swiftly as a gazel.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" she snarled, baring her teeth like a wild animal.

Her eyes once again clouded she clenched her fists.

"Kaura, show our guests theyre not welcome her."

"Gladly."

Kaura started chanting an incantation over and over again. from between her fingers icicles began to form in the shape of throwing blades.

She thew them.

had Tohru not pulled Jackie out of the way he would of being hit.

they ran for the entrance, with Kaura, Drago and the others in hot persuit.

"BAD DAY BAD DAY BAD DAYBAD DAY BAD DAY!"

Kaura kept throwing blade after blade in her blind rage, Drago followed behind, leaping from tower to tower, spewing great balls of fire!"

Kaura saw jackie and the larger man hide behind the gate entrance and was about to summon a large aquatic force with which to destroy both of them. Until Drago stop her and pulled her back.

"What are you doing; theyre getting away!" She howled.

"YOU'RE NOT READY, LET THEM GO, I promise you'll get your chance for revenge. Just be patient."

Kaura just looked at the gate with a scowl and a snarl.

_Soon Chan...Very Soon._

_..._

"So, how did it go?" Uncle asked his exhausted nephew.

"She knows magic, Drago has been teaching her magic!" Uncle struck him, "Ouch!"

"Of course she knows magic; you think Drago would want her if she couldnt be taught how to use her powers?"

"Oh, it was bad when i knew she was magical, but now drago has her against us. She was so angry."

"So whats the plan now?" asked Jade from the stairs in her PJs.

"Shouldnt you be in bed? the plan is to think of a plan before going back; without the barrier Drago might have to make other plans."


	13. Stolen Suits and Love

"K, stop it, you're making me dizzy!" Pacing never was one of Amy's favourite things to watch.

"Sorry, i dont mean to but i just cant help be worry about, Chan got through the barrier, he was this close to my me, i dont feel safe." Kaura sat down on the ground holding her throbbing head

Amy through Kaura her rucksack, which seemed to get lighter every half hour, "Girl! relax, at least eat something before going into hysterics."

Kaura opened her rucksack and had a rumage, nearly falling into it like Mary Poppins purse.

"Hay, someone stole my last bag o' crisps!" Kaura looked at the guilty Amy.

"Sorry." she smiled, awkwardly dusting the crumbs of her shirt.

"We're seriously low on food and drinking water. If Chan keeps his distance we might just live long enough to STARVE TO DEATH!"

"hey, we're both Zodiac maidens of water, why dont we just make our own water?"

"out of thin air? a good idea but one question, how?"

"Well what do you recommend we do about it?"

"Know any stores that take euros or pounds?"

"why dont I ask Pizza Boy and his freinds the Mitchel Brothers over there." she laughed pointing a thumb behind her where the boy congugated. "K, you really need to relax, When I'm stressed I go on a walk; wanna go window shopping with me?"

"I dont think we can, Drago wants us to stay close."

Amy lifted herself up of the dust and rust then went over to pulled up her reluctant comrad,"This isn't a wildlife documentary, and I want never gets, now lets go!"

walk pass ice and the gang

lude comments from Ice "Evening Ladies, girl you looking foxy fine tonight."

"Not now, we're busy." Kaura commanded.

"Maybe we can help out" Cobra offered

"yeah maybe we could help out each other" Ice slivered to Amy side.

"we dont need ya help, so get you head out o' the gutter before i..."

"ICE!" came a growl from Drago, "time to go to work!

"Hey, whats going on?"

"Well, Drago wants the boys but not us, I'd say they're going Maiden fishing in some far of land, maybe miami."

"great!"

"and we can't come with."

"well that sucks." Amy was struck by an idea, "Hey, wait here."

_Now what's she doing?_

Amy slivered low like a serpent and as quickly like a ninja following the boys and crept quietly behind a rusty, oil seeping drumweller, as Drago finished his tedious talking.

"man, i cant beleive it we get to go all the way to Australia and we dont even get to go to the beach, what a rip off."

_Australia huh?_ Amy grinned suggestively, then once again crept away as though she had never moved at all.

"K, pack up you sunscrean and shades, we're going down under."

Kaura raise her brow in confusion and worry.

...

On plane. In First Class

"ouch, watch your nails!"

MC Cobra heard a whisper from behind his seat, he got up and looked behind him to two women in big sunhats, glasses and scarves, like something out of a 1960s spy movie, real original.

"What are you doing?" he whispered.

"Taking your advise and relaxing, darling." kaura replied in an upperclass accent, MC smiled. returning to her normal accent, "OK look it was Amy's idea, and theres no way I'm staying in a junk yard when she's playing vacation time."

"And if you squeal on us your going sky diving without a parachute." Amy threaten. "Got it?"

Mc looked behind him to the guys then back to the girls. "You know Drago's gonna kill ya when he finds out."

"you mean IF he finds out."

he sighs, "be careful." them sat back in his seat

_~ladys and getlemen we will be touching down in Australia in 20 minutes, please return to your seats and fasten your seatbelts~_

_..._

Bondi beach, Australia

"OK we're there, now what?" Kaura asked her bedazzled comrad, staring wildly at the splender.

the beach was light and fine like freshly ground flour, the ocean called out like a siren, "please come to me," the waves crashed and foam and crashed again, the water so clear and blue and so hard to resist. the locals, some fat some thin, many tanned or near burned, the local boys so muscular and fine, so very fine.

"Now I look for a space and sunbathe."

"No!" Kaura grabbed Amy by the crook of her arm sharply. "We're here on a mission, the least you can do is help look for the girl." kaura's face was damp with sweat, they were both sweating like sows on a spits.

"Riiight, but first we should get into a disguise so we dont get seen, and a tan; with your skin you'd think you were a piece of tin foil on the beach. LOOK A BEACH SHACK *gasp* WITH BIKINIS." Amy ran full speed towards the shack literally dragging kaura with her like a doll.

~much struggling and five changes later ~

Amy submerged from the beach shack wearing a green bikini with hot pants shorts and matching green sandles, behind her a reluctant Kaura came into the sun, white as a swan and angry as a cat in a hot bath,"Amy I have put up with a lot this week, but i draw the line of wearing THIS!" referring to the rather skimpy number Amy picked out for her, midnight blue bikini with bindings about as stringy as dental floss.

"what you talking about? it totally suits you."

"It makes me look like a background character from American Pie," Kaura looked to her left and snagged a turquoise saron and cream sun hat off a bamboo rail before anyone caught her, "at least let me cover my shoulders." she tied it up above her chest, covering her bikini like a see through dress and places the hat on her head." Okay, now we have to start looking for the Z. M, and Please Amy, PLEASE dont drawn attention to yourself!" (Z.M = Zoidac Maiden)

...

Across the way a group of local young men were playing volleyball, two of the players retreated for a cold drink,their bronze chests heaving and reflexing as they breathed and laughed out loud. One with moppy golden curls, wearing green swimshorts and a sharktooth necklace grabbed a cola bottle from a cooler with his bear like hand, the other with pinch black hair brushed back like a stallions main, poured cool, bottled water over his head and down his back, gradually rolling down to the rim of his black shorts and then falling to the ground.

Suddenly out of the corner of his eye, the blonde man caught sight of Kaura and Amy in their swimsuits walking along the beach for something or nothing, it didnt matter.

"Ay Heath look," he nudged his friend, "check out the fox and the turtle dove."

the man known as Heath lowered his sunglasses and gaped at the two ivory beauties, shifting from one to the other and back again, "Wow! I call the brunette!"

"Now way, mate, she's mine you can have the other one."

Kaura and Amy carefully tip toed along the sand avoiding stepping on someone, Kaura lost a flip flop over someones beach bag and bent her knees to slip it back on. when she straighted up she felt a strange form behind her.

"Hi there snow white."

she turned around to a total stranger with coal black hair. accompanied by a man with his eyes on Amy.

"Amy I think theres a space way over there." Kaura tried to act oblivious of the two mem.

"now what are two lovely ladies like you doin on a beach like this?"

"just ignore them and they'll go away." Kaura kept walking, trying to get away.

"look guys we're here strikly on business," Amy pushed pass the boys.

they smuggly watched the girls move away, Amy caught their looks and strutted back. "I got 2 words for you boys."

"seven...teen."

she then ran to catch up with Kaura.

...

"you know K, we could tread this beach from top to bottom, or we could get a birds eye view of everything from the top of thoses waves. Surfs up!"

_first sunbathing now surfing, she is so fickle _Kaura concluded rumbling her temples.

"Hey Kaura watch me watch me!" Amy shouted from the ocean, trying to keep balance on a stolen surfboard.

"So how it going?"

"not too good, Amy cant surf for sh... MC!"

MC Cobra smiled at Kaura and vice versa. "Hay just wanted to warn yo, Drago's got the girl so you better head for the airport."

"Oh thanks youre a doll."

"Amy, come on we're leaving!"

...

"Ladies we're back, miss us?"

"no really."

"Amy, whered you get that tan?" Drago asked enraged by her apparent disobediance.

Amy looked at her leath tanned skin, then to Kaura who from using protective gear was still white as barble, she just shrudded innocently, secrectly saying, "I told you so".


	14. Without even Practising

"…And now there's only 9 left in the world."

A nest of wheat coloured kinks perched upon her heart shaped head, held in place by a rolled up bandana. Permanently tanned skin rapped around a voluptuous figure. Neon green eyes light and twinkling in amusement.

"Ha, and I'm lucky no. 3? you girls just wont quit." Gemma the newest edition to the team was still very sceptical about the situation even after both girls tried to explain their story.

Amy, rolling her eyes, rather irritated by the lack of progress being made, held up her tattooed arm for Gemma to see.

"Hey nice, I got a tattoo like that," thrusting her arm up for inspection, the mark of Cancer the Crab, the tattoo was genuine, same position, same size, same everything.

"We both do," Kaura added her arm to make three, "It means you're one of us."

"OK, where are the cameras, this has to be some kind of weird new reality TV show, or something right?"

"if that were the situation you'd think they'd feed us better, I'm ready to start hunting the rats." Amy scoffed.

"And who are those guys, interns?" Gemma asked pointing to the Ice gang.

Kaura pondered a response, _No they're just 3 undergraduates with extensive martial arts training who we have only known for under a month, their names, Strikemaster Ice, self appointed first mate with little knowledge of skin cleansing, MC Cobra, a dark sense of style but all around most likely to be seen in public with, and DJ Fist, a brick house who don't say much. _

But in the end she chose the simpler answer.

"they're our nannies."

…

Whilst Gemma and Amy were getting better acquainted Kaura decided to retreat to the newly found VW trailer to have some alone time or in depth, sit alone and think, nay, worry about how to get on top of the current situation, time.

However this time was short lived when MC Cobra decided to make himself comfortable beside her in the drivers seat.

"How you doin'?" He asked friendly.

"same old, same old" Kaura replied, her eyes hardly leaving the windshield. "How's drago?"

"Still pretty steamed, but he's a dragon go figure."

Kaura gave a dry chuckle like *huff*

"How's Amy?"

"Fantastic, she said she never knew Drago had such a colourful vocabulary. I'd say they've both built an understanding."

He smiled, then frowned at the sudden sight of despair on Kaura's face, "Whats wrong?"

"I don't know, did you ever think living like this would be so… stressful, I mean I got no money, no food, no knowing what's gonna happen next, I'm a reck. I know I shouldn't mope around waiting for something good to happen but I cant help it."

"If you want something to do why not get a job, I know this guy looking for work at this big fancy club. Just for the night shift, why not go for it?"

"Will Drago mind?"

"He wont care."

Kaura rubbed her chin in contemplation. "Well, I don't know…"

…

6:58pm

While Drago wanted to contemplate his plans without any disturbance Cobra invited his pals and the gals to a small night club called the San Fran Fiesta for a drink and to heckle the local band, although on first impression the outside of the club looked like the aftermath of a fiesta, or several fiestas, with the neon lights burning out and flashing on the sign, discarded tin cans and broken bottles scattered outside from the door just to the garbage can and if you stopped for a second; it wasn't recommended but, you could smell the smoke of cigarettes and cheap liquor. "Big Fancy Club my FOOT!"

The boys assured them it was safe but gemma was still glad she always carried a can of mace in her pocket.

Upon opening the door they were greeted by a back draft of impatience and boredom, most customers sat at the bar with 3 or 4 small parties dotted around round tables grunting amongst themselves.

Amy sniffed, "Charming."

Amy picked table 17; it was close to the bar and the exit in case someone started "acting up" as she called it and it came with a clear view of the stage.

"OK ladies, whats your pleasure?" Ice ask rather enthusiastically.

"Mother's ruin pour moi," Amy demanded.

"Um, long island tea?" Gemma said hesitantly, "hey where's Kaura?" everyone, spare Cobra, looked around bewilderedly, they got so use to her being silent they forgot they hadn't seen or heard from her all afternoon.

"Hey guys!" came a familiar sound. "I mean, evening, ready to order?" Kaura, dressed in black trousers, a white shirt and black waist coat, was holding a book and pen ready to write down their order.

Everyone was speechless.

"Sorry but I don't get paid for standing around waiting." She broke the silence.

"Kaura what are you doing." Amy asked obviously shocked.

"I'm working, $50 an hour, I can do that, I'm worth more but still I can do it. MC told me about the job and I went for it, isn't that great?"

"that's off the hook, man!" MC commented proudly.

"Woman," she corrected him, "now what's your pleasure?" She clicked her biro ready to scribble.

By the second round of drinks things were starting to get more lively as more customers entered the club. Over on table 17 everyone was laughing raucously. Kaura could here Amy cackling like an old hag at a bake off, as embarrassing as it was to see them making complete fools of themselves Kaura was relieved she wasn't sitting with them, letting everyone think she was the chaperone.

"you know, seeing you guys like this is giving me visions of last years Christmas party," she bent over to collect the empty cocktail glasses," one more glass and its lights out, by the by, who is paying for these drinks and how?" she arched her brow in the suspious manner, daring them to say she was paying.

Amy and Gemma bowed their heads like misbehaved children. Gemma nudged Amy to confess first.

"Well you see, the funny thing is I may have fibbed about not having any money." she laughed nervously.

"If I wasn't working I'd throttle you for not telling me sooner." Kaura walked of in a huff to wait other tables.

Finally the moment arrived; the local band called the…um… no one could make out the terrible childish writing on the drum set, so they remain anonymous. A brooding batch of undergraduates with barely any sense of timing or rhythm, the lead singer was the worst, a pompous stick figure of a girl with a high pinch voice who was obvious an attention seeker. Kaura even commented that she could carried a note in a bucket.

No one in the audience would express their disdain. Except one.

"You stink!" Amy shouted horrendously. She wasn't considered drunk yet but she was starting to feel the ruin part of mothers ruin.

"Excuse me, do'you have a problem sista'?" The lead looks down in disdain as Amy stands up and makes her way to the stage.

"no offence but when the night is young and I'm out with the fellas and the fillys, we go to a night club to dance and what 'ave ya. The PROBLEM is since you got up on that stage and opened that cesspit mouth of yours, lets just say in comparison you make the funeral march sound like Micheal Jacksons top 10 chart."

At this point you can imagine the look on the leads face, like an angry cat that's been dropped in a hot bath. Kaura could only imagine what would become of this, a fight perhaps or a harsh heave ho out the front door onto the broken glass covered sidewalk. Both would have been more appealing choices to this.

"You think you can do a better job? Be my guest!"

Amy quickly and eagerly ran back to her table to grabbed Gemma's hand and dragged her to the now empty stage; adjusting the microphone to her height and shielding her eyes from the lights as if to look for someone.

"Will Ms Kaura, the lovely waitress, join us on stage?"

Kaura's heart missed a beat, _How could she, first night on the job and she wants to ruin it for me with this drunken exhibition. And adding injury to insult she's asking me to join in? _Kaura turned her head to the bar to look at her superior; a strong, wiry built man with dark eyes, short cut dark hair and a clean cut beard. She gave a questioning look, _what should I do, should I join in or throw her out? Help me out here._

He shrugged.

Everyone was shouting encouragement, go on, can't be any worse than before.

"Fine."

She jumped onto the stage.

" OK What should we sing?"

"Rollercoaster by Ronan Keaton?"

"Feel like a woman by Shania twain?"

"How about we sing our goodbyes because after this I'll never be able to show me face here again!" Kaura whispered angrily.

"Oh stop talking like that, I've heard you sing before and with us to back you up you'll be a hit, champ."

I…um…" Kaura felt an idea coming on, "Champ…champion…. By Chris Brown? Not too soon. How about (whispers inaudibly)?"

"Yeah!" Amy and Gemma sang in unison.

….

3 minutes to prepare the music and the instruments; water signs are renowned for their musical talents.

Amy took the keyboard and Gemma and Kaura took the microphones.

A hush comes over the crowd.

1 2 3 4

Amy cracked her fingers and signals the DJ in the corner.

_Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy_

Stage light 1 illuminates Amy strutting a powerful and sensual pose.

_Put on my glasses I'm out the door, I gonna hit the city_

Stage light 2 shines down on Gemma smiling wickedly while in a dramatic stance.

_Before I leave_, _brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack _

Stage light 3, Kaura powerfully struts from on end of the stage to the other. Then all three sang in perfect unison

_Cause when I leave for the night, I aint coming back _

Through out the first verse they danced and took turns singing each line with excellent timing and team work for a trio who hadn't even rehearsed or practised. Amy's sassy tone and fluid motion contrasted with Gemma's diva energy and professionally trained moves and Kaura's matured pinch and basic but loose body work; all together it was lively spectical and more than enough to get the masses on their feet and the previous band out the door in shame and embarrassment. _Dont stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, Imma fight Til we see the sunlight Tick tock, on the clock But the party dont stop no Woah-oh oh oh Woah-oh oh oh _

Ha ha ha

Not bad for the first night on the job.


	15. Green Suit

Important: as of now I am spelling Kaura's name as Cora. This name means Maiden. This is mainly for pronunciation and spelling mistake reasons.

Also instead of $50 an hour Cora is earning $7.

"Oh god, my head is in tatters!" Amy rocked her head in pain. Cora peeped through the car window where her Irish Conrad sat, suffering from a strong case Hangover- itis.

She looked her friend up and down and shook her head like a disapproving parent finding their child after a late night with friends, "You've only yourself to blame, the way you choked down cocktails I'm surprised your liver hasn't exploded all over the backseat."

Amy huffed in a voice sore like a whispering cat, "Sounds like boring Cora's back, parties over; when I'm refreshed I should go back to the club and look for Pop Diva Cora, she was fun." She jested while Cora push away from the car, Amy pulled her ragged self up and open the door, calling out to her friend and soul sister in comfort, "Oh come on, last night was a blast, I heard you got a bonus from the boss."

"Yeah, but don't get excited I promised him and myself not to do that again. I swear one more song I'd have been under the stage," Cora held her head steadily still heavy from concentrating on her work and play, in contrast with the younger women who where heavy from overindulgence.

"Ha, one more drink and I'd have been under the barman!" Amy laughed crudely.

Cora also laughed, how she missed the good old fashion humor behind sarcastic insults and witty backtalk, she had nearly forgotten the last time she laughed like a person free from care or worry, the days were starting to blend together, little use counting them anymore, none of them were expecting sudden changes or developments; work, train and try to keep fed was everyone's priorities according to the master of operations, Drago. The work was easy enough to do in routine, training however was proving difficult since Drago wouldnt teach them any new moves or how to use magic. Cora Amy and Gemma shared whatever experience they had with each other.

Cora sat up and washed her knees of the dirt and grime.

she cleared her throat, "I'm going into town to get some breakfast, you want anything?"

"Yeah, a sausage bap, a cup o' coffee and a bottle of aspirin." the last order she hissed through the thumps in her head.

20 minutes later Cora had returned with two bags of food. Glowing like a proud young woman achieving a new skill, smiling at her small accomplishment. Amy, Gemma and the Ice gang turned their heads at the arrival of their fair caregiver.

"Behold, the mighty hunter has brought food for her starving friends!" she opened the bags contents onto Amy's car bonnet and everyone crowded round respectively. "For Amy; I got a slightly soggy sausage sandwich and a regular coffee with aspirin."

Amy took hers, sat down in the back seat and wolfed the bap down in two bites, then washed it down with the strong tasting black liquid and a pain releiver.

"For Gemma; cereal and milk, WITH a bowl to put them in and a spoon to eat it with!" Gemma took her nourishments and sat next to Amy in the front seat, opening the milk carton hastily. Cora was lucky to have found some cheap plastic in place of crockery on the way from the stores.

Cora turned to the three young men and shrugged apologetically. "I didn't know what you guys wanted so I got some fruit and a loaf of French bread; hot out the oven."

MC took the bag of fruit and smile sweetly._ This is more than Drago ever gave us._

_Kaura made no announcement to herself that was needed; the small collection reserved for herself needed no speech other than a sigh of satisfaction. A paper cup of tea with little milk but much sugar to help ready her for a demanding day, fruit yogurt for a sweet taste and a cut of the bread she handed out already as a solid although tasteless was warm and inviting with promise of slow energy. _

Everyone sat around surrounded by scrap and rust and ate heartily. Like the hunters of old they ate together as equals. the only one who wouldnt share in the company was Drago.

"That was a good breakfast," Amy started brushing off the crumbs from her lips, "so what do we do now."

Cora shrugged, "I wouldn't mind going for a walk, there's still a lot of shops in San Francisco I haven't seen yet; could come in useful."

"Great" Amy jumped to her feet, "I'll come with you." Not even asking for permission or invitation she slipped her feet into her weary shoes. She looks at Gemma expectantly, wondering if three would be a crowd.

"No thanks, I'm fine here," Gemma added. "How 'bout you boys?" she waved the boys over, "want to stretch your legs? show the _ladies_ around?"

"No way" Ice said plainly, "some of us have work to do."

_Please yourself_

"Well look at you; coming out of your comfort zone and into the shopping centre!" Amy was quick to notice the change in Cora; true she didnt know her very well but when they first met she was so cautious and secluded like a shy child; now she's really starting to open up, a sign of responsibility perhaps.

"New places make me nervous, that's all." Cora replied, turning back to the street demanding to leave the subject at that.

Amy viewed the sharp eyes of the shut-off women-to-be; then feeling a new sensation in her stomach, she checked her watch 12:00 on the dot, "I'm getting hungry, want to stop to eat?"

"OK, there's a coffee shop other there."

"OK, you get me a latte, I'll be back in a sec; there's something I need to check out first." Amy whizzed off once again.

Cora stepped inside and was immediately greeted by the smell of coffee beans and warm pastries. It was like any other coffee shop, except for the counter with stools which reminded her of a 50's diner. Carefully she made her way to the cashier and opened her purse ready to pay,

"I'll have a latte, a hot chocolate and two chocolate chip muffins, thank you". The cashier left to prepare the order, so she sat up a stool and waited patiently; she watched the other customers, quite regular in all, except for one.

Sat in the corner not too far from her limited view, _I must get a new pair of glasses soon,_ a man in a green two piece suit sat hunched over the counter, warming his hands with a cup of black coffee. At first glace she could tell he had seen better days. His suit, although quite unique in colour code, was tarnished and wrinkled for repetitive use without regular washing. His hair was a smashing blonde which was a rare sight in a time when anyone could dye themselves blonde. He wore it back with a tie; the hair fell down the back of his jacket. Shame it was greasy with natural oils. His face, long and angular, hung above his coffee as he breathed in the strong aroma.

why would a man hide his face?

"Your order, miss."

Cora refocused on the cashier with her drinks on a plastic tray. After paying she found a free table with two large leather seats.

"I'm back!" Amy appeared seemingly out of nowhere and sat down, "Nice seats and thanks for the muffin."

"So where'd you go?" Cora asked rather sternly.

Amy looked over her mug and remembered, "Oh yeah, I went to the ATM and got some money and on the way back I saw this amazing blue off the shoulder number that I thought you'd like."

No response?

Amy followed Cora's line of sight, stopping at the man in green, she raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"Nice, is he?"

Cora turned around; snapping out of her thoughts again, "What?"

"Barely been in America a month and you're already checking out the sights, a little old for my taste but whatever floats your boat," shrugging while taking another small sip from her white cup.

"I'm not checking him out!" Cora answered defending herself, "I'm just…"

"Being nosy?" Amy cut her off.

"No, observant, he isn't exactly who you normally see in a coffee shop."

"Well, when in Rome," Amy finished dismissively, sipping quietly, swallowing she smirked, "You want me to get his number for you?"

"Shut up!" Cora said a little too loudly.

This got his attention; he snapped around to them and glared at them. Instinctively Cora lowered her head, masking her face like she said nothing. The man turned back on his seat with a squeak. Cora looked up again certain he took no notice, but she was wrong he eyed her like an attack dog ready to kill.

"What are you looking at?" he hissed.

Unable to reply Cora looked at her lap like an embarrassed child while he continued like, "better next time you keep to you own business!"

"There's no call for that, mate!" Amy pointed out firmly.

"Amy, forget it, let's just go." Cora grabbed her bag and quickly made her way to the door. Stopping to see that Amy hadn't made it outside, instead she was up against the table giving the stranger a look of disappointment.

"You'd think a man your age would know how to talk to lady."

He scoffed "Lady?" this angered Amy further.

"Amy, come on!" Cora commanded.

Amy followed through her friend with a sneer. _That insufferable snob, I should have kicked his teeth in._

Upon returning to the junkyard Cora, Amy and Gemma sat down on a set of makeshift pillows to finish what food was left and to share out the clothes they bought. Gemma held a newspaper.

"Oh no, this'll never do." Gemma said under her breath.

"Yes, we heard you first time, what won't do?" Amy asked impatiently.

Gemma folded her newspaper and replied, "I told Drago we need a better place to hide out; somewhere clean, dry, with plumbing."

"What did he say." Cora asked

"He said "then you do something about it!" talk about snap dragon."

Amy exclaimed in agreement, "you know for a protector he's not very protective."

"I'm surprised you got to talk to him at all; I haven't seen hide or scale of him in days."

"Weird isn't it?" Gemma asked. "Maybe he's just busy."

"Doing what? Scratch that, I'm not sure I want to know."

Gemma reopened her paper and continued reading, "once we get enough we should be able to get a small place, if we're lucky. I found one while you were out, "seeking roommate, any sex, no pet, the rents minimal and it's only a few miles from here."

"OK, I'll look at that tomorrow," Cora examined her watch, "I've got to get ready for work."

"Jackie, get packing!" Uncle exclaimed. "Capricorn has revealed herself."


	16. Capricorn and Accomodations

Chapter 15

On the New Zealand shore Uncle examined the enchanted ruby ring that would direct them to Capricorn, the Maiden of Zodiac. Jade held out a large map in front of Uncle and instantly is began to glow brighter," The locator tells us that we will find the host of the priestess Capricorn here." uncle placed his finger on the symbol marking for a Museum.

...

"Welcome to the Aukland Museum." Jackie, Jade and Uncle entered the Museum, looking left and right for the girl they sought. Not out of hearing distance they heard the welcome and saw a young tourguide with dark hair and a distinguished tan, possibly of Maori descant, "I'm Becky and I will be showing you the many exhibits on display about the Mighty Maori, the great warriors of New Zealand."

"Uncle?" Jackie started.

The ruby ring shone brighter still, "That is the noble host we seek, we must lead her to safety before dark forces find her."

Jackie agreed, Drago had already captured three girls, and jackie was determined to stop the trend now!

Becky continued talking to the group of tourists, "I think it would be best to start with something fun, so follow me to the weapons exhibit!" she turned and noticed the trio by the door, "feel free to follow," she offered extending her hand; they quickly joined the group and started walking into the Weapons Hall.

Jade kept very close to Becky; she looked her up and down, boring museum uniform, ponytail, she was tall and lanky with a long face and brown eyes, her nose was a little crocked. She inspected her hands in hope of finding a familiar tattoo; instead she wore a cotton wrap.

"What happened to your hand?" maybe she's hiding it, Jade thought.

"Oh, I sprained my wrist a few days ago; this is just to relieve the tensions."

No doubt about it, she's definitely lying.

Becky stopped in front of a large display of Jade weapons.

"I little Jade goes a long way!" Jade nudged Jackie with her elbow.

Becky clapped her hands, "OK, feel free to look around now, we'll regroup in 20 minutes and walk to the agriculture room."

"Finally, now we can talk." Jackie quickly walked up to Becky's side. "Um, hello I'm Jackie."

"Can I help you sir?" she asked.

Jade leapt between the two. "Look we all know what you are, you didn't sprain your wrist and your hiding a tattoo under that glove, so lets get real before the bad guys get here to take you away!"

"Jade!" Jackie scolded.

Becky grabbed Jackie's colar and lead him away from the others.

She then took off her glove, there was indeed a tattoo of the symbol Capricorn. "how did you know?"

Jackie sighed "its a long story..."

Drago crashed open the door and lept inside, "hand over the girl Chan!" Drago roared, "Now!"

Becky gasped in terror, "D..D...Demon Dragon."

Drago turned and jumped into the air to pounce on Becky, But Jackie highkicked him back into a display cabinet.

"Dont make a mess!" Becky pleaded, "Those weapons are worth a fortune," she gasped in dread, " the curator is going to kill me."

"Dont worry Jackie, I've got your back!" Jade sprang into action but jackie pushed her back

"Jade stay with tourguide!"

she moaned.

Becky looked at Jade, "Um, explain?"

"Long story short, you're in trouble, Drago's the bad guy, so stick with us."

They watched Drago and Jackie jump and punch and kick and break many displays on the side; this made Becky very mad, Jade could see a vein on her forehead getting ready to pop.

"And he's recking my exhibition!" Becky grabbed a Jade Club and snuck away.

"i thought sneaking away was my prop," jade said

Drago grabbed Jackie's foot with his tail and swung him upside down, as he was about to roast him with his fire breath, Becky raised the club ready to bring it down onto his head. But Drago caught her and knocked the Club out of her hand into the air. Whilst Drago was distracted Jackie wriggled free and headbutted Drago; as he stepped back he looked up and the Jade Club came down and hit him square between the eyes, knocking him out cold.

"well that was lucky," Jade pulled Becky up onto her feet, "Upsy Daisy." Becky looked at the unconscious demon; she snatched the club off on him.

"Good thing he wasnt a human," she polished the Jade club with her sleeve, "otherwise this little beauty would have crack his head open.

Now I think I'm ready for the long story."

...

Early that same morning Cora, Amy and Gemma, in clean clothes and with a small column from yesterdays newspaper, were standing outside the door of the apartment advertised. Worried and anxious, knowing the person inside could very well give them shelter or a door in the face.

"Ok the landlord down stairs says this guys name is Mr Valmont, he's british so thats some good news and he hasnt had anyother interviews; so lets make a good first impression; we _need_ this apartment," everyone nodded in agreement. Cautiously Cora raised her fist to the door, "here we go." and knocked three times.

there was a pause then a moment later came a tired replay, "who is it?"

"Um, hello we're here about the room, we read your ad in the paper..." on the other side they could hear locks clicking and keys turning, the door opened ajar before stopping because on the safety chain holding the door to the frame.

a disgrundled groan slipped through the door "Oh no, not you again!" they looked through the gap and there, in the same ragged green suit, with the same greasy, unshaved face was the same man Cora and Amy saw at the coffe shop!

"You!" they said in unison, equally shocked.

He went to shut the door but thinking quickly Amy slipped her foot inbetween to stop him.

"hold on there Mr Valmont!" said Amy.

he grunted, "Go away."

Amy wouldn't budge her foot, "Now dont be childish, let us in, we've got business to discuss."

"Leave now." he yelled pushing harder on the door.

tired and irritated Amy pushed back so hard that the chain lock snapped and the man in green nearly tripped over the carpet.

She marched in and crossed her arms firmly, "Now. Lets. Talk."

Valmont looked at the chain then at Amy, "you'll pay for that!"

Kaura quickly squeezed between the two and broke them up; she looked up at the man, "Look, i'm really sorry about the lock; we'll pay for it ok, if you'll just listen; we really need a place to stay."

Valmont rebuffed her, "your predigament is not my problem."

"no, your problem is that you are dirt poor," Amy said, "and without tenants you'll be spending the rest of your stuck up life on the street, with only a trolley full of cans to keep you company!"

everyone was gobsmacked.

"so whats it gonna be?"

Gemma pleaded, "Please, we're hiding from a very bad man."

"who, your father!" Valmont sneered.

"No," Cora snapped, "The man who KILLED my father!"

Valmont stopped; he recoiled a bit in shock then took a calming breath, he then walked around Cora and held out his hand towards the exit.

"I'm going to give you three one last chance; either get out of my apartment within the next 3 seconds or I'm calling the police." the impatience in his voice was final and threatening. Cora, Gemma and Amy knew he was not going to be reasoned with; they walk out one by one, heads hung in disappointment.

As he shut the door behind them and tried to reattached the broken lock he heard them whispering outside.

"next time we see Jackie Chan, maybe we should give him Valmonts address."

...

"Wow," Becky sat down in her living room, "That was a long story."

"but you beleive us, right?" Jade ask hoping she would,

"I dont know; it seems rather far fetched, "although weirder things have happened."

"Dont we know," Jackie whispered.

"like that time when the whole world went dark, or when the sky went red."

_oh yeah, with Drago and the Oni demons_

"So will you come with us to Section 13, i garanty you'll be kept safe."

"as tempting as that sounds im not 100% convinced, besides if i go, dont you think other people might find that a wee bit suspisious."

"Captain Black's got good connections," Jade pointed out, " he'll have everything under control."

Becky rubbed her chin and looked at the floor in thought.

"At this Section 13, will i get my own room?"

"Sure."


	17. Change of Scene

"Wow," Becky sat down in her living room, "That was a long story."

"but you beleive us, right?" Jade ask hoping she would,

"I dont know; it seems rather far fetched, although weirder things have happened."

"Dont we know," Jackie whispered.

"like that time when the whole world went dark, or when the sky went red."

_oh yeah, with Drago and the Oni demons_

"So will you come with us to Section 13, i guarantee you'll be kept safe." Jade pleaded.

"as tempting as that sounds im not 100% convinced, besides if i go, dont you think other people might find that a wee bit suspisious."

"Captain Black's got good connections," Jade pointed out, " he'll have everything under control."

Becky rubbed her chin and looked at the floor in thought.

"At this Section 13, will i get my own room?"

"Sure."

...

there was a sudden change in Valmont.

Upon hearing the name Jackie Chan, Valmont had to know more, if what they said was true, maybe he could use this situation to his advantage.

he opened the door and invited the trio in like everything a moment ago never happened.

He boiled the kettle and looked around the kitchen for some cups. Cora, Gemma and Amy shared the sofa, making room by moving away old newspapers and dirty clothes.

"I apologise for the mess; i never have guests round." Valmont smiled humbly.

"Obviously," Amy whispered, Cora elbowed her in the ribs. "Ow."

Amy rubbed her side and cleared her throat, "This is all very nice and all, but why the sudden change of heart?"

Valmont sighed heavily "I admit, my behaviour of late was inexcusable, trouble in the workplace you see; but I was raised to be a gentleman, and what gentleman would leave a lady out in the cold in her time of need."

Cora caught a look from Amy, a kind of sneer that said _I smell a rat, lets go._

Valmont handed Cora a cup of tea, smile curtiously then went back to make two more, Cora sipped the brown liquid then cringed, _no sweetner _"So you knew Jackie Chan?"

"Yes, that cad ruined my business, my reputation and my life," he passed the other two cups to Geema and Amy; he sat down in a chair opposite them before continuing. "thanks to him i am reduced to this humble shell of a man you see before you, living in an apartment that even rats wouldnt hide in."

he's not doing much for his housing credability but a lot for his acting skills.

Gemma placed her tea on the glass coffee table infront of her, "that aside, can we stay?"

"Of course, so long as you pay your rent and keep everything in good condition, we should get along fine. i'll have the spare room made up as soon as youre ready to move in."

"Thank you very much." Cora flashed a thankful smile, could it be real or just put on? "we really appreciate your integrity."

"and if there's anything you want to talk about just come to me."

...

Amy passed Cora a shirt, or rather threw it to get her attention away from packing her suitcase."Ok, i'm the only one who thinks Mr Valmont's a total nutjob?"

Back at the Junkyard amy was sulking ontop of a old cab while Gemma and Cora were collecting they're things getting ready to move out.

"Yo, whats going on?" Ice and his crew strutted up.

"We're moving out."

"when were you gonna tell us?"

"we just did."

"Drago said we go find our own place and we did, dont fret you can come see us anytime you want."

"Speaking of old leather face, I wouldn't get up in his grill if I was you; the dog got burnt real bad."

Amy turned to Ices cohorts, "one of you care to translate?

DJ shrugged, cobra replied, "the boss is upset because he didn't bring Capricorn back from New Zealand."

"that's too bad."

"Anyway Cora, I'm telling you that Valmont guy is greasy and not just in a literal sense, you give him an inch and when you're not looking he'll go fifty shades on you."

Cora blushed a little at the comment, while Gemma and the boys just stared blankly in confusion.

Ice asked "fifty shades of what?"

And Amy sighed, "If you dont know dont ask!"

"greasy or not, " Cora interrupted, "its a room over our heads, if we want to keep it we're going to need to learn to get along and behave."


	18. Valmont's Recon Mission

Back at Section 13 Jade was helping Becky get settled in. Luckily captain black had vacant rooms ready for the expected newcomers. _1 down__,__ 8 to go and then there's the 3 in Drago__'__s grasp_, Jackie expression hardened, _he would get them back, he would_.

Drago looked down into the reflective metal car hood, his father, aunts and uncles insisted on keeping an eye on his _progress, _conjuring up portals in reflective surfaces every five minutes barking orders which explained his constant absences; it infuriated him to no end. "I know I lost one girl but look at the big picture; I've still got three girls who'll do whatever I say, I say 'jump' they say 'how high? Everything is going smoothly," he tried to reason with his demonic relatives.

But Bai Tza just spat, "if they are so loyal why are they not by your side now, locating the other little witches so you can liberate us?"

Drago breathed in sharply trying to keep his temper from erupting prematurely, "I need them to think I'm there friend, I let them choose where they sleep, it doesn't hurt my loyalties, just letting them off a bit of leash, but I whistle and they'll come a-running back."

"No more failures, boy," Shendu snarled, "We've suffered that indignity enough!"

Bags in hand Gemma and Amy entered their new abode, a rather crusty, dank abode, one single bed with a bed side cabinet, a small wooden chair, a window next to the fire escape, _escape good idea_, a cheap wooden chest of draws for their clothes and a dark maroon futon Valmont bought from one of the rooms down the hall.

At the door Valmont observed his new first tenants, now clean shaved and his blonde locks rinsed, combed and tied back tightly he could almost pass for looking halfway decent except for the clothes and the smell they produced, at least he thought he made and effort with the limited resources he had. He knew impressions were important.

Cora walked up next to him, a small wad of money in her tattooed hand the other empty, patiently awaiting her keys.

Valmont eyed the money as if it was water in a draught, that tantalizing green stuff; it's been too long since he took money from someone else, well, honestly any way. Cora cleared her throat dryly; Valmont looked up at her and remembered.

"Oh yes," he put his hands in his trouser pockets and fished out two keys on a link, one for the apartment and one for the spare room, up until now he had used it for storing his more valuable items; a new place in the closet or under the bed would do.

He handed her the keys and Cora gave him his money, it took all his will power not to snatch the wad and retreat like a petty thief, he took it calmly, nodded in content, he held it for a while, counted it, reacquainted himself with the texture then put it in his jacket pocket.

he gave the girls one more glance then turned on his heel out the doorway, squeezing passed Cora, "I'll leave you ladies to it, then."

"Where are you going, Mr Valmont?" Cora asked politely. _So soon? _

"Work," He replied simply, not bothering to face her when he answered. Cora looked at her plastic wristwatch; it was 3:00 in the afternoon _what does he do at 3:00pm? _"I'll be back late."

He took a green coat of the coat rack besides the door, and he was gone.

Out the door…Gone.

"Bye Bye," Amy drawled, she looked around the room with distain, "well this stinks," she gagged, "Ugh, really stinks. So who wants the chair?"

"One of us gets the bed, and two of us can share the futon 'til we get a second bed made up," said Gemma rather insightfully sitting down beside her bags, " I'll share the futon so long as neither of you hogs the sheets or kicks me."

"I could take the couch," Cora pointed towards the living room where they talked with Valmont earlier. _I never used to share. _No one objected, so it was decided.

Cora clapped her hands, "Ok, cup of tea anyone?"

…..

Valmont walked down the block, head down hands in his pockets, and once he reached the end of the path he then whistled a cab.

Like magic a yellow cab crawled up behind him, the vacant driver looked through his window to the potential customer, "where to?" He asked.

Valmont jumped into the backseat and fastened his seatbelt. "Chinatown," he ordered then added almost threateningly, "and go for your life!"

The cab sped up to join the traffic flow.

Upon entering Chinatown Valmont paid the fair, without a tip, and walked on through the crowd to Uncles Rare Finds, a place he hoped he'd never have to return to, but now a vital source of information; those girls know Chan and the older one shares his hatred for him, if anything magical was in the mix he would be mad not to take advantage of the situation. But Valmont is not an imbecile, he knows they won't say anything, all he had to go on was the identical tattoos on their hands, and he didn't have the time or patience to wait for them to talk, better he get answers straight from the horse's mouth. And by horse's mouth he meant Chan's old codger on a relative's bookshelf.

If memory served him well, which it usually did, Chan's uncle had many bookshelves filled with knowledge of the mystical arts, and hopefully there would be something to settle his growing curiosity.

Valmont's luck has held out so far, the front door is lock telling him that everyone is out, good; he'd prefer not reacquainting with old employees or their meddling friends. Quickly he snuck around the back of the building; checking the back door he then reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small metal tool the size of a ladies hair pin and stuck it into the keyhole. He never doubted it wouldn't work as he had already used the same trick many time during his hardened life, he even used it to get that futon out of that empty apartment down the hall; _no one was living there, no point letting it collect dust._

Click.

The door swung open, Valmont crept into the kitchen as quietly as a cat and though to the backroom where all the geezer's books and potions where kept. He went over to the desk first logically; he skimmed through the parchments and notes, looking for anything recent that would help him; unfortunately most of the old writing was foreign to him; the only thing in the notes and translations he could understand was a repeated reference to something called The Maidens of the Zodiac.

Valmont pondered for a moment, _the zodiac, like the Chinese zodiac perhaps, like the zodiac animals carved into the twelve magic talismans? Is than what this is about?_

At the same time he opened the desk draws hoping to find more answers, as far as he recalled the Talismans were long gone inside Shendu who is now stuck in the demon netherworld, he kept reading, printing everything to memory and highlighting key words he thought wise to look up at a later date.

Words like _12 priestess sisters… demon battle…power over the elements… jewels… locator spells__… _another thing he found was a piece of paper with the names and symbols to members of the western zodiac with crosses through 4 names, next to each cross was a name Cora, Gemma, Amy and Becky. _So it's the western zodiac and not the Chinese zodiac?_

Turning his attention to the draws again, only to find more papers and…ohh

Valmont's eyes lit up like stars, in the bottom draw he was mesmerized by the sight of a menagerie of sparkling jewels and gems. Practically slavering like a dog at a barbeque he reached inside to touch them…

Suddenly he heard a car outside stop; cursing his bad luck he shut the draws and made a beeline for the back door closing it just in time for Chan and his obnoxious niece to come in at the front.

Wasting no time he slivered away down the street from one block to another replaying everything he saw in the house.

Firstly the girls in his apartment are connected to magic; although he didn't know if they knew this already or if they thought it was something else like a simple kidnapping plot. Second, Jackie Chan is apparently collecting them for some reason, like old times and thirdly, if they stay with Valmont it would be very wise to keep in their good favor; until I find out more I'll continue to be the hospitable host, the older one seems quite docile and manageable enough but the other two may be more of a challenge. _No matter_, he kept thinking, _there is a way to turn things in my favor, don't think I won't find out how. _


	19. Trouble Sleeping

Chapter 19

Section 13 was quiet but still quite alive; not hard to believe but even in the middle of the night agents had work to do.

Jackie Chan knew he was an agent to, despite every time he told Jade he was just an archaeologist he was only half right, perhaps he was just kidding himself but now he knew he was both an archaeologist and an agent and he accepted it. Uncle had brought some of his books and notes to Jackie's room at Section 13, but upon close inspection he found some of his notes had gone missing, must have forgotten to bring them.

Jackie had thought up a theory while he was half asleep at his desk, Jade and Becky sound asleep in the next room; Pisces, Cancer and Scorpio are all zodiac signs associated with Water and Capricorn or Becky was an Earth sign so by simple deduction, and this is only a silly theory, the next Maiden to reveal herself would be either Virgo or Taurus.

Silly useless trivia, Jackie knew it didn't matter who revealed herself next, all that matters was that he'd stop Drago from getting his evil claws on her and he got her somewhere safe. No one else would get hurt on his watch, not again. He was an agent and this was his mission.

…..

From the spare room Gemma and Amy occupied the bed and futon, both wearing a set of cotton pyjamas Cora generously lent them until they got their own clothes tomorrow. Cora took up the sofa in Valmont's living room lucky he kept a pillow and a blanket in his wardrobe. Slowly she felt herself starting to drift to an unconscious sleep but then she heard movement from out in the hallway, slow footsteps heavy and burdened against the dying traffic outside the window, the person stopped outside the door and Cora focused her heavy eyes against the darkness to see the tell-tale shadow under the door. Keys jingled for a moment as their owner sighed with exhaustion; the key was inserted into the lock and then twisted twice.

Numb with sleep Cora watched silently as the man in green, Mr Valmont, entered the apartment quiet and weary, he placed his coat on the coatrack, closed and locked the door not bothering to turn on the lights and walked towards his separate bedroom passed Cora without so much as a nod of acknowledgement. She knew not to take it to heart, she was tired and he had to have been tired too at this hour, _I'll let him sleep and he'll let me sleep_ she thought and closed her eyes.

…..

Drago rarely had a chance of an early night, his demon brethren wouldn't allow it not until they were liberated from their bondage, so instead he meditated, crossed legged with a blank expression encircled by the remaining sacred jewels from the Maidens of Zodiac's temple, here he demanded maidens to reveal themselves, to describe the process it was like a woman trying to induce labour it didn't always work but it allowed him a few hours of peace.

Then finally his patience rewarded, in his mind's eye he saw a great incredible white bull crushing the ground under its hooves, the symbol of Taurus. The earth morphed and changed into his next destination; he smile in relief for this time she was very close, Hollywood LA. Now the host with the mark of the bull on her hand, a dark haired beauty dressed in colours of the earth, dark eyes with a beauty mark under the left eye and a strong face of a champion.

The vision finally cleared, Drago jumped to his feet and ran to wake the men.

…..

Drago wasn't the only one awake in the junk yard, while Strikemaster Ice and DJ Fist slept in the back of the van MC Cobra was on top of the roof awake in the silent night staring at the cloudy sky waiting for the stars and in the silence he was free to explore his thoughts, Cora got a job and the girls moved out to an apartment in the city, smart move, while he and his bro's still lived among the scraps like rats.

_Why didn't we live in an apartment?_

_Because we got no money _

_Why didn't we have any money?_

_Because none of us had a job or the papers to get real one_

_Why don't we get jobs?_

_Because we're too busy sleeping on a bed of scrap metal, on a cold night, waiting for another chance to bring a girl here only for her to move in with Cora and the others._

_And __**WHY**__ are we doing this?_

That question has been chewing on his brain for days now. Everything had changed since this started back at the temple, it was so simple, we just round up a bunch of chicks with magic powers, Drago turns them into slaves to free his Demon parents, demons rule the earth and he and the boys would get a big juicy reward when it was over. It seemed like a great idea at the time but now he just didn't get it, if he tried to his mind would always go back to the girls Amy, Gemma and Cora… always Cora. She was always on his mind now, like a picture branded on the inside of his eyelids, her dark hair, her fresh blue eyes that sometimes sparkled more than diamonds and he really like her laugh it was contagious, he liked trying to make her laugh. And he couldn't think of anything without it leading back to her, not since they first met of that bus in the UK, or since she first spoke to him after running him over on her bike, and not since he first saw her crying over her dad's body. Yeah he saw it, how could he not?

Why did he have to die, he didn't do anything, neither of them did, he was just trying to protect his baby girl, didn't mean he deserved a shovel to the head.

Nobody ever got hurt before, okay maybe one or two but no one who didn't have it coming and it was never this bad come on, somebody died! All he wanted to do since then was keep her from breaking down like that again he couldn't handle that, this is insane man, Drago has a plan for Cora and the others, but they had been so good to them, sharing food and talking like friends NO they are friends, and all he's ever done is use them. He even knew who killed Cora's dad yet he's said nothing about it, kept them oblivious, distracted them by getting them a job and a place to stay out of the cold, keeping her mind off killing Jackie Chan and as much as he disliked Chan he couldn't bare the look of murderous rage in Cora's eyes, she shouldn't be so full of hate not for Chan or anybody it didn't suit her no way, she was innocent until now. And it made him feel sick!

Out of the cold silent night came a terrible noise of metal striking metal, the sound startled him so much he nearly jumped of the roof like a cat on an icy ledge; he panicked and looked around him for the cause of the noise. Ice and DJ Fist unlocked the back of the van after a brief scramble to reach the handle; they looked out for the noise too. Sure enough Drago is their holding a trash can lid and an iron pipe, looking very awake and very impatient.

"Yo boss, wants up with that?" Ice yawned in obvious annoyance, "it's the middle of the night!"

"Shut up, you know why you're up!" Drago snapped, "Now get ready, we've got a job to do."

_There_, MC thought to himself, _another girl to kidnap, to lie to. _

What if he told Cora the truth?

Could he risk it, what would Drago do; what would Cora do?

All these questions, all this guilt is going to be the death of him. Well if the truth will set him free like they say he'll have to do it another time. Now he had to endure the lies and questions. Secretly a part of him deep down wanted Chan to get to the girl first.


	20. Knowledge in Knowing

"Morning Becky," Jade beamed walking into Becky's new bedroom unannounced and full of youthful vigour.

Becky was sat in her new desk chair, dressed in comfy grey sweats (courtesy of Section 13 until Captain Black made arrangements for her new wardrobe), feet in little cotton socks propped up on her desk with her broad nose deep in a book. She looked over her fine print at Jade, "Oh hi Jade, have a seat, how's life treating you?" she gestured to the foot of the bed in hospitality. Becky tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, saving the place in her book with her finger.

Jade walked in and sat on the freshly made blue duvet opposite the desk, "Good so far, the day's young," Jade shrugged, "what you got there?" pointing at the volume on Becky's lap.

"Oh, you uncle dropped off a load of his books yesterday," she answered matter-a-factly, "thought I should read up on the situation we're in," he tone turned serious," to be honest it doesn't sound good to me."_ A shame this experience doesn't come with a manual _she thought to herself. Not wanting to depressed herself or Jade Becky picked up her tone "Do you read much?"

Jade scoffed, "huh, research is more of Uncle's thing, I more into the butt kicking with Jackie; he taught me everything I know, I could show you a technique or two."

Becky smiled, "Thank you Jade but I think I'll pass, I'm a pacifist by nature, although I wouldn't mind learning a few of these spells, could come in mighty handy if they work."

A tap came at the door; Jackie peeked through then opened the door wide. He looked at Becky with a strange expression; it was subtle like he was struggling inside his head.

"Becky I was wondering if you can keep an eye on Jade for the night?" Jackie asked calmly.

"Of course," she replied confidently, "is something wrong?"

Jade was no fool, she eyed Jackie in her familiar Jade-ish way; "where are you going Jackie, Archaeology stuff or did Uncle find another M.Z?"

"Please Jade!" Jackie snapped impatiently, Jade looked shocked Jackie never raised his voice to her; quick to mend his broken composure he kneeled before Jade just out of earshot of Becky, "yes we've located another Maiden but I want you to stay here and protect Becky," he hoped by mixing the truth with a lie it would keep her out of the way of trouble for once and keep her busy in his absence, "in case Drago or one of his thugs comes to kidnap Becky. "

Jade seemed to comply with his wish without a word of protest, pleased he got up and turned to Becky, "Thank you Becky, but watch her carefully believe me she's very crafty." Jackie walked out to join Captain Black outside.

Jade suddenly changed, strutting towards the exit, "OK Becky, time to roll." She smiled as if that discussion never happened.

"Jade," Becky quickly jump out her seat and blocked the door, "Your uncle said to stay here."

But Jade laughed, "Don't worry about what he said, you're new here, when Jackie says 'stay here' that means…"

"Stay here' means, 'stay here' in any language," Becky interjected firmly, "Jade, you should just listen to your uncle, he looks pretty wound up already."

Jade wanted to say something clever back but held her tongue, grown-ups never took her seriously, was she discouraged? NEVER, she knew Section 13 like the back of her hand and no grown-up ever kept an eye on her long enough; they were practically begging her to follow Jackie.

"Don't worry Jade, after a little breakfast we'll do something fun, OK?" Becky left the room with her book and didn't bother to close the door, Jade's eye twinkled.

"Amateur".

…..

Cora had changed from her pastel pyjama set to her old comfy jeans, washed and ironed, a midnight blue vest top under a light grey jacket, giving her an air of maturity and immaturity combined. Her long black hair was damp from a brief shower; Mr Valmont's bathroom was small, about 5 by 6 feet, very dull and plain and in need of a thorough cleaning. She tied back her dark hair with a hair tie, having outgrown the Alice-band she had worn before. She sat on the beige sofa with a cup of milky tea (with sweetener) to compliment her breakfast of jam on toast, soft fruits and yoghurt. After her first night indoors she felt truly relaxed and quite pleased with herself. Cora listened to the water still running in the bathroom, remembering how Amy slid in for a shower after Cora and Gemma after her; Amy should be finished getting dressed soon, as soon as they were ready they were going clothes shopping in town.

Suddenly Cora heard Mr Valmont's bedroom door squeak open, she turned, her freshly scrubbed face meeting his groggy sullen face; dark marks under his eyes and stubble forming on his square adult chin, he leaned slightly on the door frame waiting for his sense of balance to come back from yesterday. After retiring late last night he could have used a few more hours in bed.

"Morning Mr Valmont." Cora whispered, remembering to be careful not to shout at him in his current state.

He cupped a loud yawn in his hand, walking over barefoot to the kitchen counter, his green bed robe open and the cords swinging by his hips, under his robe Cora spotted white pyjama bottoms and a white vest. "Morning," he slurred, never meeting her eye either from tiredness or ignorance she didn't really want to guess which. He got a clean cup and a cylinder of coffee from out the cupboard, checking the kettle was still hot before pouring.

Cora did her best not to stare at him, but dressed in PJs he was still something of a spectacle, most men his age never grew their hair that long, the ones that did were usually middle aged bikers but they didn't always use the same amount of cleanliness Mr Valmont did. While Cora was at college she knew students with similar hair; although they were decorated with dreadlocks, bright dyes and colourful accessories.

Cora sipped from her cup, "Are you working late again tonight, Mr Valmont?"

Valmont stirred his coffee, not bothering to add milk; black and strong, he dropped the spoon into the sink then tasted the revitalising caffeine. Licking his top lip he breathed in, now awake and ready, "No, not tonight I should be back before six. Are you working today, do you work at all?" he answered, having regained his voice he decided he wanted to indulge in her conversation; admittedly he had been starved for company these past few months.

"Yeah I'm kind of a waitress," Cora squinted her eyes trying to remember her weekly rotor, "I'm working till about nine tonight, but I got errands to run in the meantime today; we need a whole new wardrobe." She smiled hoping to a smile would help lift his mood quicker.

Valmont took his seat across from Cora, rubbing his head roughly and brushing loose hairs and dust out of his eyes. Catching a glimpse of the symbolic tattoo on her hand when she wasn't looking, remembering he had his own errands that needed attending to._ Just as soon as they leave and I'm alone._

"Do, um," he tried to remember their names, "Amy and Gemma, do they work, are they your co-workers?" he asked.

"No, not yet, just me for now but I'm pushing for It." _it would be good if they all found work, anything to get them by would be wonderful. _

While his robe was still open she noticed his body under the baggy pale fabrics. A broad chest, strong muscles and bone, a man in the prime of life who takes care of his body like a temple, handsome to the eye, yes, for his age granted but he was her landlord and she really wasn't looking for a companion right now; too much on her plate already. _Ha, is it he's too old for me or am I too young for him _Cora chuckled a little in her throat.

"What's tickled your fancy?" Valmont questioned suspiciously.

"Nothing," She calmed herself, _nothing important_. Cora kept smiling, suddenly felt quite bright and confident, in spite of herself she did admit he was an attractive man, it didn't mean anything, she found paintings to be attractive sometimes but that didn't mean she took them out to dinner and a movie.

Mr Valmont closed his robe and tied it across his broad chest, "and how are you three keeping yourselves, financially I mean?"

_He's really interested in money, this man;_ one of his more unpleasant traits Cora, Amy and Gemma agreed on early on, she answered slowly, "Fine, we're doing fine, you know… balancing a budget, being careful with our money… blah, blah, blah."

"Your money, you're all living off _your_ money," he corrected sipping again.

"Does it really matter whose money it is? We're doing fine." She replied protectively, she had worries about money too, just like Valmont, he grinned to himself while maintaining his weary face on the outside.

They sat in silence until Gemma and Amy walked through the living room to collect Cora to go shopping. Although silent Valmont's mind was aflame with many wishful and wonderful thoughts; All through last night he had been busy imagining, theorising, planning ways to deliver himself from this poverty, soon very soon he'll be out of this dump once and for all and marching the highroad back to wealth and power. It was all in his pocket, the notes he procured from Mr Chan's desk, and he still knew to location of many great and vast treasures of the ancient world. But he had to know more before he made any rash choices. _Slow and steady wins the race. _

…

Amy and Gemma were greatly enjoying their shopping spree with Cora and the feeling was mutual; full of energy after breakfast they were ready for the great shopping spree. They went to the mall first and worked their way around making sure they didn't miss anything, after an hour they finished with two or three large paper bags each filled with everything item of clothing they felt they required for their new lodgings; from underwear to nightwear to the everyday, they even treated themselves to a nice dress or two should they wish to dress up on a night when Cora wasn't working.

The large clock in the mall stroke midday time for lunch, they spotted a burger bar in the middle of the mall and picked a table to eat and rest for a while.

"Ok we've done pretty well wouldn't you say?" Gemma asked peaking inside one of her paper bags.

"Definitely," concurred Amy, "so should we go anywhere else or start to head back before the bags get too heavy to carry?"

"I think we should finish looking around, we're in no particular rush; what do you think Cora?"

Cora nodded, "Nah, no rush, but let's finish here then we can start moving again." Instinctively Cora had been picking up a lot from Gemma as a person; she rarely spoke but when she did she showed to be very insightful. "Gemma, what did you use to do before all this?"

"I was in college, doing journalism," she replied plainly, like she was used to the question but still glad to have people interested in her life.

Amy chimed, "Oh, did you plan on being a journalist?"

To this Gemma shrugged indecisively, "maybe or a critic, or a writer I couldn't tell you; you know something? "She smiled," this little adventure of ours could make a decent story." But Amy gave her a weary look, motioning discreetly to Cora, a look saying Cora may not want a story about her father's death.

"By the way," Gemma changed the subject, "I haven't seen hide or hair of Drago and the boys since we left."

"Yeah me neither," Cora added.

Gemma furrowed her brow in suspicion, "its odd right, I mean you think they might have come over to say hi, but nothing."

Amy groaned heavily, "Uh, they're probably out looking for another one like us; three of us here, one stuck with Chan for now, that leave eight still unaccounted for." Amy sipped her coke through a straw.

Cora picked up a French fry with her fingers, "Well the sooner we're all together the better." after saying that Cora immediately wondered if it was true.

….

In a lesser known part of Chinatown there was an antiques shop no unlike Uncle's Rare Finds, it was dusty and full of ancient oddities, the owner was an old business rival of Uncle and very knowledgeable in ancient treasures. (Authors note: Please look at episode Monkey's Puppet).

Valmont thought himself a very fortunate man to find this place; he only hoped his luck would hold out. Keeping as quiet the empty old shop he slid through the displays to the back of the counter at the bookshelf, his fingers traced the words on the spines hoping to find anything relevant to him.

"Can I help sir?"

Valmont nearly jump out of his skin at the sight of the old man, how did he not hear him, how did he know he had a customer? He composed himself, looking around for any other persons hiding from his sight before whispering, "I am looking for information on," he looked again, "The Maidens of Zodiac."

Did the old man laugh like Valmont was crazy, or did he turn pale like he was before the devil? No, he kept the same business savvy smile. He walked over to the door to the back room, "such an ancient subject I have sir, right this way." Valmont walked through behind the old man, the room was darker with more old knickknacks and vases, and another bookshelf twice as wide as the one before. The books where very old; Valmont could smell it. The old man mutters to himself, looking at the volumes, "The Maidens of the Zodiac, powerful immortal priestesses and guardians of mankind, older than the oldest folklore." He knelt down slowly to the first book on the bottom shelf, Valmont half expected he'd be retrieving the book from the top, oh well so long as he got what he wanted.

The old man presented the book, it was old but surprisingly well preserved, the little man smiled with the charm of an old snake, "ancient indeed but not lost to time just yet, this book is a vast encyclopaedia of their lives written by many wise prophets and philosophers over the years, only $20."

The price seemed too good to be true but Valmont was no patsy, he took the book sharply and opened it, skimmed the pages for anything key words like what he found in Chan's notes. They were there along with so much more. _Yes, yes fortune is smiling on me once more. _

Despite his suspicions he made no remark about the price, he didn't want to risk the price going up because he lost the man's favour; _take what you're given Valmont and don't ask a stupid question_, "I'll take it."


	21. Sipping Cocktails and Simple Chagrin

"You know what we forgot to get from the mall, right?" Gemma sighed irritably, "Coat hangers."

"We'll live, just put some stuff in the drawers or in the bottom of the wardrobe," replied Amy from her bed, folding her new clothes in a clean pile. A good morning of shopping and exploring was richly rewarding for the trio, with no one else around they bonded and became good friends quickly, on the way back Cora sensibly remembered to pick up some light groceries for the week. Whilst Gemma helped put the clothes away with Amy, Cora was in the kitchen putting away groceries and making tea.

"Tea," chirped Cora; Amy took hers out of Cora's struggling hand.

"Thanks, love," Amy praised thankfully. Cora slipped by and handed Gemma her cup; who politely nodded 'thank you' and smiled, then she turned back out the door to get her own cup and sit down on the sofa.

"So what you doing tonight?" called Cora, "I'm warming up a pizza before I have to go to work."

"How 'bout a movie, we've got a TV now?" Gemma looked at Amy who shook her head.

"Nothing good on, Oh we can come to the bar with you again, Cora."

"Ha, you mean without getting tipsy and making a total spectacle of yourselves?" Cora mockingly scolded the brunette.

"Oh come on, we had a good time and nothing bad happened, in fact I'd say we were the life of the party, especially you and Amy," Gemma quickly backed up Amy who beamed with pride.

Cora nodded in agreement, "Good point but seriously, if you come would you let me work and not distract me?"

The fair hair and the brunette shared a thoughtful glance before quickly concluding, " of course, I swear on my friends head," gesturing to Gemma, Amy then grabbed the large paper bag with Cora's purchases inside and slid it across the wooden floor to the living room, " we left a couple of drawers empty for your stuff."

"Thanks mates," Cora sipped her tea, "should I put in another pizza for you two as well?"

…..

Jackie gazed out the window of the jet high above the ground, his eyes were hard as stone, his body was still, inside however he felt the fury of a blistering storm pushing, pulling and thrashing him around aimlessly like a ragdoll. The last time Jackie felt this emotionally lost was when Valmont had put his oldest friend Captain Black in the hospital. He tensed from the memory.

"Ouch!"

Jackie rubbed his brow, Uncle was out of his seat stood in the isle looking down sternly at his nephew; Jackie thought he heard a voice but he must have tuned it out along with everything else surrounding him.

"Jackie, you were not listening." The old man squawked like an old parrot.

Tempted as Jackie was he knew letting his anger out on his Uncle would be unwise and unfair, he breathed slowly, pushing the emotions deep down inside to deal with later, "Sorry Uncle, but my mind was on other things; what did you say?"

"ANOTHER MAIDEN HAS REVEALED HERSELF!" Uncle pointed at TWO glowing jewels that he had emptied out of his satchel.

The bright green emerald was familiar to Jackie, he remembered watching it reveal Taurus back at section 13; it was why they were flying to Hollywood in the first place. But it wasn't just that tiny emerald that was glowing; now a brilliant blue sapphire on a silver chain was glowing in sequence with the emerald. Looking closely within the radiating light they saw a lush green pasture, empty except for a young woman with wavy fair hair decorated with flowers and leaves and a dress of purest white, she sat alone, her face a precious secret hidden behind her lint coloured ringlets. Her porcelain hand bared the mark of Virgo, the virgin maiden. She faded away slightly, replaced by the same map of Hollywood LA, and then she faded back wearing the same white gown and flowers, her round face, fair and sweet as spring sunlight; rose tinted cheeks, thin lips, a small button nose and hazel eyes twinkling mischievously.

The vision finally cleared and immediately Jackie slumped back in his seat in as if the weight of the world was pushing him down into the cushion.

_Two; two of them now… In Hollywood_

A weak chuckle played on his tongue, _Ha, my theory was right! _

Suddenly he shot up and looked around the plane, awe struck he realised something else was different, something important was missing.

Jackie looked at Uncle and asked in an extraordinarily calm manner, "Where's Jade?"

…

Meanwhile on another plane flying to California four stowaways, hidden at the back, waited for the journey to end. Ice, Cobra and Fist sat in front of Drago who sat alone hiding his demonic nature behind a large coat and a ball cap from the eyes of curious tourists.

Staring out the window half asleep, Drago fell into a mediatory state, suddenly his body turned rigid, and his vision clouded over with red smoke. The smoke cleared to reveal an empty green pasture and a maiden in a white dress wearing the tell-tale mark on her hand, returning to the physical world he hisses sharply to alert his enforcers, they peer through the gap between the seats careful not to arouse the other passengers to look back.

"We're in luck boys; there's now a chance to find two girls in the same place, when we land we're splitting up and we're bringing both back." The malicious edge in his voice was enough to make MC Cobra sick to his stomach.

…

Early hours at the San Fran Fiesta are slow and manageable for the staff; Cora waited, served drinks and wiped tables clean ready to start over again, but as more staff turned up Cora was offered a short break and a chance to try something different. Making cocktails; something alien to Cora but not unthinkable, who felt ready to learn a new skill. The barman, the dark haired gentleman named Nathan, showed her the tools of the trade then moved on to making simple drinks.

Amy and Gemma tested the drinks and rated the quality. Ironic they promised to let her work, now they were drinking to help her work.

Amy smacked her lips, mimicking a wine connoisseur's puzzling expression before concluding, "Much better Cora you're getting good at this."

Cora tipped the last dregs down the sink then removed the glass; she smiled "Thanks guys, this is fun; I wonder how they make a sex on the beach."

"You should ask Nathan to show you," Gemma giggled into her hand.

"Excuse me."

Amy felt a large hand on her bare shoulder. She whipped her head around to a couple of men, both obviously older than herself, the closest with his hand on her was average height, lean wearing a vintage white jacket and trouser suit with a pink shirt and gold medallion, his face was pale with a large nose and bright red hair combed back. His Conrad was short and scrawny wearing mostly black and gold glazed sunglasses (in a nightclub?), his hair was dark, gell moulded into spikes and was obviously of Asian descent.

Amy shrugged the strangers hand off instinctively.

"We're trying to get a drink," the first man explained, and Amy noticed she blocked the bar so she moved down to another seat, Cora turned nervously to her first customers.

"Yes?" she asked calmly, now wishing that Nathan would come back to take over.

"Just a couple of beers," he asked plainly.

Relieved, Cora retrieved two bottles from the small fridge under the bar, he handed her a screwed up five dollar bill.

"thanks doll-face," he snapped open the bottle top then brought it up to his lips, stopped then looked at Cora surprised, "no offence but aren't you a little young to be working here?"

"This isn't my job; enjoy," Cora then left past Nathan with her tray, "where have you been, slacker?"

Confused Nathan looked to the twin femmes, they shrugged playfully.

Nathan turned to the men on the bar stools opposite, "hi boys, the usual?"

_Are they regulars here? _Amy thought to herself sipping her vodka-and-coke._ Wow, my hearing has never been better._

"No, your girl set us up already," the smaller man in the leather jacket flashed his bottle then sat beside his friend.

Nathan looked at the men confused, "Ratso not with you tonight?"

"No, he split; said he had enough of San Fran and moved up north to live with his sister," the red head slouched over the bar, his face a mixture of regret and jealousy, "big dummy; the smartest thing he ever did." He chuckled dryly.

Throughout the night Cora would slip behind Nathan to empty her serving tray of glasses and pass him orders, and then she'd slip pass again, catching a glimpse of these interesting strangers then a questioning gesture from the girls.

…

"We'll have a better chance of finding the girls if we split up," Jackie started, "Tohru you and Captain Black will look for Virgo, Uncle and I will look for Taurus," Tohru and Captain Black nodded then climbed into a taxi.

"We'll call if anything happens."

As the taxi sped away Uncle and Jackie looked out on the glistening mega- metropolis that is downtown California, skyscrapers and constant traffic reminded them of home. The emerald shone its green energy, the further they walked the brighter it shone, then Uncle abruptly stopped making Jackie crash behind him.

"The young host we seek is there." Uncle pointed an aged finger at a clean, modernised school, a University. They walked up the steps to the entrance unaware that Drago and Ice had followed the same trail and were swiftly slipping through the nearby fire exit.

…

An astounding lector hall full of students, sat pointed towards a greying well-dressed tutor drearily drawling over diagrams and formulas.

Tucked in the corner of the lower rows a mature student with dark hair receives a note from her neighbour, a large young man in a green hoodie.

_Losing the will to live_

She chuckled, pulled out her pen and scribbled down a note back.

_Maybe if we leave now he'll never notice us._

From the back of the hall, Jackie and Uncle looked through the little window in the door at the sea of students hoping to find the chosen one inside.

Jackie whispered, "We'll wait for them to finish then make a move."

"No need Chan's, "down the corridor came an all too familiar snarl, Drago and Strikemaster Ice blocked their exit, "we'll be taking over from here."

Shocked into action Jackie looked around, and without warning pulled a nearby fire alarm, grabbed uncle and jumped out the hall, the alarm blared horrendously from all directions loud enough to fix Drago in physical distress, then every door in the hall suddenly swung open and students and tutors burst out and engulfed Drago and Ice, pushing and dragging them out the building, while Jackie craftily slipped into the lector hall, on the bench was the girl with the bull tattoo.

Simplicity. The ultimate sophistication.


End file.
